Elementos
by Hikari Balkov
Summary: Todo lo que nos rodea esta vivo y es parte de cada uno la, naturaleza es algo con lo que no se juega. Eh perdido una parte de ello... YaoiLemonRape
1. Yuriy

Alo ¿Cómo andan? Esta chica les trae otro fic ¡Qué lo disfruten! nOn.

****

**_.-Elementos-. _**

_Advertencia: Fic Yaoi (Relación chico/chico) Shounen ai, Lemon/Rape etc, etc, etc. _

****

_**Capitulo 1:**** Yuriy. **_

****

La lluvia cae y cae, chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana. Afuera esta frío y corre mucho viento, se lo puede oír soplando con fuerza. Los árboles se mueven por el constante soplido, mientras las hojas verdes van siendo llevadas por el viento. Las gotas que caen van cambiando su movimiento a causa del tremendo temporal.

Un chico de hermoso cabello rojo que no se veía entre los 13 y 14 se encontraba durmiendo por el pesado día que tuvo hoy, su respiración es lenta y constante. El joven se encuentra abrazando su almohada para poder olvidar el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos que relampaguean afuera.

La puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente dejando entrar a otro persona más. El joven pelirrojo no se intereso en saber quien era. Con paso lento se acerco al chico y se quedó parado viéndolo. Observando esa perfecta figura blanquecina, detallando cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Era hermoso, demasiado.

Con sus ojos cerrados ocultando, bajo sus ya pesados parpados, lo más hermoso que poseía ese pequeño ser. Deseaba ver sus ojos una vez más. Verlos brillar, era su pequeño tesoro.

Su figura era de un contorno tan exquisito, delicioso. Provocador, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Con esos ojos llenos de pasión, locura, arrebato. Muchas cosas que ni siquiera tenían nombre como para poder decirlas ¿Por qué era que le provocaba todo ese calor? No, no podía comprenderlo. Luego fijo su mirada en su rostro, calmado, apacible. Algunos mechones rojizos se caían sobre su frente, y otros dos más largos rozaban las sabanas. En una pose insinuadora y a la vez se veía tan inocente. Apetecedor como para dejarlo.

Ya no soportando todas esas sensaciones se arrimó hacía el pequeño y se quito su abrigo y sus zapatos. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, sabía que el pequeño llegaría a odiarlo...pero, era más que deseo o mera calentura, había algo más pero ¿Qué era? No, ya no se podía volver atrás, su excitación estaba al borde del límite.

Perturbador al principio. Luego la tensión y los arrepentimientos se fueron y se convirtieron en nada. Todo el peso del adulto estaba puesto sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Su respiración era más y más agitada conforme probaba esa suave piel blanca. El pelirrojo sentía una extraña sensación de calor sobre su pecho, poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose debajo de su **dueño**. El temor y el miedo lo invadieron. Con sus manos intento alejar al cuerpo del mayor del suyo.

Al hacerlo, hizo que el hombre se percatará de que le pelirrojo ya había despertado. No lo asusto y siguió con su trabajo mientras besaba ansiosamente el pecho del chico. Causándole uno que otro espasmo y varios suspiros que salían de su boca. Esos labios húmedos y sonrosados, estaban gritando por ser probados, saboreados, lamidos, de todo. El adulto de cabello violeta se separó de su pecho para posar su boca sobre la del pequeño. Este trataba de evitarlo pero no era posible, ya que su mandíbula estaba atrapada por una mano que no le permitía moverse. Aparte de que sus manos habían sido atrapadas por una soga y tenía el otro cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, moviéndose sobre sus caderas.

Sus ojos, deseaba ver esos hermosos ojos que seguían cerrados. Así que se separó un poco dejando que le pelirrojo abriera los ojos en señal sumisa y le mostrara a su dueño esos diamantes celestes cielo, lo enloquecían. El pequeño quiso salir pero estaba atrapado. Ni siquiera podía gritar puesto a que todos los sirvientes de la mansión se habían marchado por todo el fin de semana. No sabía que hacer, si pedirle que se detuviera o simplemente huir.

Boris comprendía que su pequeño estaba aterrado por eso le dio nuevamente otro beso al ojiazul quien no correspondía en nada.

Su lengua se abría paso en la boca de Yuriy mientras intentaba jugar con la del pelirrojo. Este se negaba a continuar por lo que en un intento desesperado lo tiro de la cama y corrió hacía la puerta y con prisa trato de abrirla.

Sin darse cuenta de que Boris ya la había cerrado con seguro momentos antes de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Su desesperación aumento en cuanto vio a Boris aproximarse a él, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Llena de malicia, lujuriosa. Yuriy se hizo a un lado pero el dueño de la mansión lo atrapo por atrás sintiendo el contacto de la espalda del lobo. Tan suave, tersa. Con ese irresistible color blanco.

Paso su mano por ese delicioso pecho, esos pezones rosados lo llamaban ansiosamente. Rozaba sus dedos contra ellos para luego apretarlos fuertemente haciendo gemir de dolor al ojiazul, mientras su otra mano se dirigía a la entrepierna del chico, pero omitió ese lugar y llevo esa mano a lo único que le quedaba de ropa y lo dejo totalmente desnudo, a su merced.

Con delicadeza fue llevando su mano derecha hacía la entrada del pelirrojo e introdujo uno de sus gruesos dedos en su interior, dolió. Ya que ese dedo se movía mucho ahí dentro. Sintiendo ese delicioso calor.

Yuriy ya no sabía que hacer ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente. Estaba asustado, atrapado y siendo abusado por la persona en quien más confiaba y con quien se sentía protegido. Ese hombre lo había cuidado desde que tenía memoria...pero ¿Qué pasaba ahora¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

Le dolía saber que esto estaba ocurriendo. Pero su miedo aumento mucho más cuando sintió que Boris lo soltaba de su agarre para tomarlo de su muñeca y llevarlo a rastra hacía la cama, nuevamente.

Era el mejor lugar con todo lo que tenía pensado en hacerle al inocente lobo blanco.

Lo empujó con una sola mano y el ojiazul se quedó tendido sobre las sabanas ya desparramadas. Cuando se recuperó un poco por el empujón vio como el otro se quitaba la ropa. Después de todo Boris es adulto y eso le dolió ya que se golpeo contra la cabecera.

De nueva cuenta lo atrajo hacía si y comenzó a lamer y a besar las mejillas rojas del pelirrojo.

Yuriy puso una cara de asco al sentir eso, sabía que si oponía resistencia le iría peor. Boris comenzó con su recorrido y bajo hasta su cuello chupándoselo fuertemente haciendo gemir al pelirrojo.

Sus grandes manos se aferraban a la cintura del chico y la acariciaban apretándola. Su boca sedienta del cuerpo que estaba frente de él buscaba saciarse más y más.

Yuriy solo sentía esas manos en su cuerpo tocándolo en ocasiones rasguñando su suave piel. Nuevamente sintió ese dedo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, aunque trataba de evitarlo no podía parar de sentir placer y pedir más. La posición cambio y ahora el ojiazul estaba recostado sobre su pecho sintiendo como ya son dos los dedos dentro de él. Sus manos apresan las sabanas con fuerza mientras de sus ojos salen copiosas lágrimas de dolor y placer.

El hombre de cabello violeta quito esos dedos y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Yuriy, con cuidado pero con el deseo hizo que entrara arrancándole un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Yuriy apretó más las sabanas y cerró sus ojos lo más que pudo, Boris se agacho y acaricio esas hermosas orejas con la lengua. Luego comenzó con su movimiento tocando el lado más sensible del lobo de nieve.

El pelirrojo jadeaba al principio para luego ir gimiendo más profundamente. En tanto las embestidas iban en aumento con el correr de los segundos el clímax estaba cerca y el pelirrojo fue el primero en sentirlo debido a que era su primera vez. Luego de estar unos cuantos segundos así dio un largo gemido que acabo con su resistencia. Pero para Boris era el comienzo.

El cuerpo cansado de Ivanov cayó pesadamente sobre la cama pero Boris lo volteó viendo el rostro sonrojado del lobo, su lobo. Levanto al pequeño y lo sentó sobre sus muslos provocando un gemido de desaprobación por parte de Yuriy.

Esto causó un sonrisa de satisfacción para el mayor, mientras veía el rostro del joven con sus ojos cerrados y jadeando.

Probó sus labios otra vez. Yuriy estaba cansado y quería dormir, y sentir que el viejo quería más lo puso de malas así que se aparto de él de un empujón. Pero cayó al suelo puesto a que sus piernas ya habían perdido fuerzas junto con todo su cuerpo.

Su vista estaba nublándose y se encontraba respirando agitadamente, la cabeza le dolía mucho al igual que el resto de su ser. Esto a Balkov no le importó por lo que lo levanto de sus cabellos jalándolos con fuerza y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

El ojiazul ya no sentía su cuerpo buscaba descanso pero sabía que ese hombre no se lo iba a otorgar.

Boris saco un frasco del cajón y le abrió las piernas al pequeño lobo para colocar el contenido del frasco en su entrada. Yuriy abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió ese líquido viscoso entrando y escurriéndose dentro de él. Nuevamente cerró los ojos _'el lubricante esta haciendo efecto' _pensó Boris al retirar sus dedos húmedos de allí. Yuriy sentía de nuevo ese dolor dentro de él por lo que se abrazo de sus rodillas tratando de calmarlo un poco, pero eso solo empeoraba su condición.

El pelirrojo sentía la horrible necesidad de sentir a su dueño dentro de él. Haciendo presión en ese delicioso punto. Boris se fue de alejando del chico y se sentó en la orilla de la cama abriendo un poco sus piernas y colocando sus codos sobre sus muslos observando la agobiante situación de su pequeño. Sabía que no iba a soportar mucho así que tuvo que esperar el momento para torturarlo. Como pudo Ivanov se levanto y camino hacía el adulto teniendo como objetivo saciar ese dolor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se acercó a su miembro y lo tomó con una de sus manos y lo llevó hacía su entrada pero Boris lo apartó.

Yuriy ya estaba más que excitado y con necesidades y ahora Boris no quería seguir, eso lo enfureció un poco por lo que quiso acabar con esto por las malas. Pero Boris no le iba a dar el lujo de hacerlo sentir mejor, así que agarró la muñeca del chico y la oprimió causándole una expresión de dolor. Hizo que el chico se arrodillara y estuviera frente a frente con el miembro bastante excitado de Boris.

Yuriy intento apartarse pero una mano atrás de su cabeza se lo impidió. Con la mano que anteriormente atrapo la muñeca de Yuriy, Boris tomó el mentón de Ivanov y abrió su boca. En ese lapso de tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de introducir su miembro erecto dentro de la boca del pelirrojo. Así se quedó un rato esperando a que Yuriy se acostumbrara a eso, este no quería abrir los ojos por el asco que tenía ahora. Estuvieron así unos instantes cuando Boris sintió como el ojiazul comenzaba a lamer con su lengua para luego seguir succionando.

El hombre quito su mano de la cabellera roja de Yuriy y este con sus dos manos tomo la parte del miembro que no estaba en su boca. Movía su cabeza rítmicamente mediante la succión de su garganta aumentaba. Boris lanzaba su cabeza hacía atrás sonriendo lujuriosamente para luego tomar la cabeza de Yuriy y moverla.

Boris se levanto pero si hacer que los labios del lobo se alejaran del tronco de su miembro, ahora eran sus caderas las que se movían junto con la cabeza el ojiazul.

Cuando estuvo cerca del clímax Boris apretó la cabeza del pelirrojo y este abrió los ojos cuando sintió eso.

Luego de unos segundos Yuriy comprendió que sucedía puesto que el semen comenzó a brotar y como no pudo alejar su cara de ese lugar no tuvo más remedio que tragar todo mientras cerraba sus ojos al ser humillado de esa manera tan cruel.

Boris tomó otra vez los sedosos cabellos rojizos de Ivanov y los jaló muy fuerte haciendo que el joven se pusiera en punta de pie.

Luego lo tiro hacía la cama quedando el pelirrojo sobre su espalda. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. Ahora suplicaba porque lo dejará no quería que esto estuviera pasando. Solo pensar que era una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no era así. Boris se acercó al chico e introdujo tres dedos...ahora eran cuatro los que se movían dentro de él. Raspándolo con sus uñas. Boris le abrió más las piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros metiendo su miembro con fuerza haciendo gritar al pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. A Boris no le gusto oír eso así que de un golpe con la palma de su mano lo cayó, dejando que solo sollozara en silencio.

El dolor iba en aumento cuando sintió que la mano de Balkov apretaba su miembro y esas embestidas ya no eran tan dulces ahora eran fría y desconsideradas. Salvajes, muy duras. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de la cavidad anal de Yuriy quien solo lloraba y gemía por lo que le estaban haciendo. Lo estaban violando y sin nadie que lo ayudará.

Luego esas manos se apartaron de su miembro para dirigirse a sus pezones, esos deliciosos pezones rosados. Con sus dedos los apretaba creando más dolor en Yuriy. Mientras sus embestidas eran más rápidas. Boris se hizo para atrás y sentó a Yuriy sobre su miembro obligando a este que se moviera. Yuriy no quería por lo que Boris lo dejo de espaldas hacía él y jaló sus brazos embistiéndolo más fuerte, aún con la soga en las muñecas del pelirrojo. La sangre se esparcía por las sabanas y caía por el miembro de Boris, le hacía mucho daño pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al hombre.

Cuando estaba cerca Boris se levanto y abrazó a Yuriy en un abrazo sin sentimientos solo lo apresaban más. Las lágrimas no paraban de surgir, cuando sintió la cúspide de ese acto. Yuriy cayó de frente mientras que Boris solo se le quedó mirando. Luego sacó otra frazada del armario y la coloco sobre ambos y se quedó abrazando a su pelirrojo en un abrazo asfixiante.

Esa noche nunca la olvidaría y mucho menos el pequeño entre sus brazos que ahora yacía dormido adolorido con sus ojos empañados debido a sus lagrimas ya secas. El hombre lo miro por última vez.

Poco después se durmió sin saber que realmente esa seria su última mirada al pelirrojo que se mantuvo a su lado desde hace tiempo, lo que hizo habrá sido por amor, quizá solo mera calentura y deseo. No, había otra razón...la cuál desconocía pero eso ya no importaba mucho ahora que ya había saciado esa baja necesidad.

La clara luz del sol se colaba por la ventana chocando contra los ojos celestes de Yuriy despertándolo de a poco. Cuando ya pudo acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz los abrió un poco más, descubriendo que estaba sobre el pecho de la persona con quien compartía su cama desde el incidente de anoche. Aún le dolía su cuerpo pero más doloroso era esa traición que recibió. Ya nada importaba solo escapar de ese lugar abominable no tenía otra opción. Como pudo aparto los brazos del adulto de su cuerpo y se levanto, luego se puso su ropa y se fue de allí pero antes le dio un último vistazo a ese hombre después cerró la puerta tras de si y se fue.

Debía mantener silencio, sabía que cualquier sonido despertaría al dueño de la casa e iría en busca de su pequeño tesoro. Pero no fue mucho problema era muy ágil y silencioso con sus movimientos además, la mansión contaba con muchas habitaciones, pasillos, y también con cuatro pisos que repercutían los sonidos de sus pasos.

Ya en la salida de la mansión se dirigió con paso seguro a la entrada del patio delantero y abrió la reja con cuidado para poder escaparse. Ya no había vuelta atrás era esto o nada. Pero no notó que algo le hacía falta. Tal vez lo más importante para el ojiazul.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

De esa noche paso un año y medio. La mañana se abría paso entre las nubes del cielo y el viento pasaba jugueteando entre ellas junto con el radiante sol que resplandecía más que nunca. Un lindo día para salir a pasear por el bosque, además ese era el lugar más fresco para poder tomar una buena siesta en la tarde. Por los frondosos árboles se podía ver a la figura de un joven entre los arbustos con una red en su hombro cargando la pesca del día. En su cara había una muestra de satisfacción puesto que ya no pasaría hambre por un buen tiempo, a lo sumo tenía 16 años.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta desgastada de color blanco, pero esta había tomado un color algo gris con algunas manchas ocres, tenía puesto unos pantalones negros también en el mismo estado. Se notaba que el chico había estado en una pelea callejera debido a que también mostraba algunos golpes pero no se notaban mucho, estaba sucio y su cuerpo tenía ansias de poder lavarse antes de que cayera la noche. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos marrones, pero no estaban en tan mal estado.

También llevaba unas muñequeras en ambas manos. Su cuerpo además de brillar por el sudor estaba bien marcado por sus músculos; sus brazos eran los que sobresalían ya que su camiseta era de mangas cortas. También tenía una bien formada espalda de buenas proporciones, el pantalón no dejaba ver sus piernas, pero estas también estaban igual de ejercitadas que el resto de todo su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca, su mirada penetrante e impotente de un increíble color rojo fuego. Sus facciones eran perfectas, sus labios bien delineados tenía marcas de triángulos, de color azul, en las mejillas. Su cabello era azul también, claro al frente y oscuro detrás. Caminaba como si nada le importara, claro esa era la vida que el eligió por su propia cuenta. Decidió olvidar todo el lujo y las riquezas por aventuras y acción que nunca pudo tener cuando era niño, y que su abuelo le prohibió por tanto tiempo, así que un día normal escapo de su mansión. De esa vez ya habían pasado tres años, aunque era dificultoso tratar de sobrevivir así era en parte divertido y emocionante eso era lo que no lo hacían desistir de su propósito.

El aire en esa parte de las montañas era fresco y limpio. En tanto seguía pensando que haría con lo que había conseguido de comida otra figura se hizo presente en lo alto de un risco, el viento movía unos cabellos rojos y sedosos, que se mecían delante de unos ojos celestes y claros que miraban fijamente al invasor de sus dominios. Con un ágil movimiento dio un salto para tocar el suelo de una forma suave haciendo unas volteretas antes de caer...

Ah ¿Qué? –. Se pregunto a si mismo el viajero peliazul. Pero sin darle turno de que se moviera el joven pelirrojo hizo que el otro chico se cayera al suelo con solo tocar sus tobillos con su pierna. El chico de ojos rojos no entendía por que era atacado así que intento defenderse pero algo lo dejo perplejo.

La ropa del pelirrojo se conformaba por una camiseta con las mangas rotas y de un color azul marino, la misma presentaba algunos jirones. Tenía puesto un pantalón, que en la pierna izquierda solo le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de su rodilla y en la otra le cubría todo, ese pantalón también tenía algunas roturas y era de color azul oscuro, el mismo poseía unas tiras que se sujetaban a los hombros del chico. En sus pies tenía un calzado marrón claro con agujetas de un color marrón oscuro.

Estaba apuntando con su arco cuando pudo ver algo que no identifico bien pero que lo sorprendió un poco - ¿Qué rayos? -. Se quedó quieto unos segundo cuando vio como esa persona daba un salto girando en línea vertical y recta arriba de su cabeza para ir a para atrás de él y darle un puntapié que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, eso había dolido mucho. _'¿Como diablos puede tener tanta fuerza si no se ve más fuerte que yo?'_ se pregunto a si mismo, ya que el pelirrojo no parecía ser mayor de los 16 al igual que él.

Cuando se volteo, aún en el suelo, vio que ese chico pelirrojo se tiro sobre él. Como si hubiera sido por reflejos cerró los ojos. El ojiazul se sentó sobre su entrepierna y puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro joven. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del peliazul, sobre sus rodillas y manos. Este abrió sus ojos de par en par al tener tan cerca al otro chico, pero no era solo eso sus labios estaban a centímetros y sus respiraciones se confundían, pero no podía dejar de ver esos cristalinos ojos. Eran simplemente hermosos e hipnotizantes. Cuando sintió que se acercaba más el pelirrojo este se desmayó frente a sus ojos.

El ojisrojos aún no salía de su asombro ¿Acaso era real lo que había visto? Se puso de pie y miro nuevamente al chico de ojos peculiares, luego dirigió su mirada a algo que lo había impactado desde un principio.

Cuando lo vio bien y corroboro que no estaba soñando se asombro más que antes – Pero ¿Cómo es posible? -. Con su mano derecha tomó lo que vio. Una cola blanca como la nieve, era suave. Luego llevó su otra mano a sus orejas.

Pero...esto no puede... -. Con sus dedos apretó un poco su oreja y la froto con ellos. Era totalmente imposible lo que veía esas eran ¿Orejas de lobo¿Cómo? Y esa cola. Esto iba más allá de lo irreal.

Esto no puede estar pasando. -. Cuando vio que ese chico misterioso comenzaba a gemir levemente. El peliazul pudo ver como las mejillas del "chico lobo" se ponían de un color escarlata. Tocó su frente y era lo que pensaba el joven irradiaba en fiebre.

Así que con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargo. Pero recordó su cena, aunque esta estaba siendo devorada por los animalitos del lugar – OO¡NO! -. Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente, se llevo a su cabaña al chico y lo que le restaba de su comida – Genial otra boca más que alimentar -.

Mientras el bicolor resolvía su problema de alimentación en la otra habitación el ojiazul dormía en la cama del dueño de la cabaña con unas frazadas tapándolo y con un pañuelo mojado en su frente, eso aliviaría un poco su fiebre. Con algo de pereza pudo abrir sus ojos, primero viendo algo borroso. Para luego ver el techo.

De a poco se fue recuperando y cuando reaccionó lo suficiente dio un salto que hizo que el peliazul se percatara de que su invitado estaba despertando así que fue a ver que pasaba. Abrió la puerta y cuando entro su visitante no lo recibió amablemente a pesar que él había cuidado del chico.

El peliazul evito el golpe que iba directo a su cara aunque el pelirrojo cayó al suelo otra vez debido a que tenía hambre estaba con fiebre y en partes débil. El ojisrojos lo ayudo a pararse pero este se alejaba aunque eso no evito que el bicolor lo llevara a la cama.

Lo coloco ahí con cuidado, y el otro chico lo miró con algo de odio pero luego se sentó y miro que su ropa no era la que traía antes, en vez tenía puesto una camisa que le quedaba grande. El bicolor aún quería saber quien era ese chico que lo dejaba en la duda era muy misterioso y más lo era al ver que ese joven tenía una cola y orejas de lobo, algo muy raro. El ya conocía sobre la leyenda de esos seres míticos. Muy pocos eran los que llegaban a verlos y esas personas tenían suerte.

Cuando vio que al ojiazul este mostraba cierto desconcierto por el cambio de ropa y le dijo – Ah eso bueno tus ropas estaban muy sucias y por eso te cambie aunque yo también estoy así ¿no? je -. El pelirrojo lo veía era extraño, nunca antes alguien le hablaba así pero había algo más en ese chico, algo...diferente. - ¿Pasa algo? -. Le pregunto el bicolor al notar como lo miraba el ojiazul. Este negó con la cabeza.

Oh bien, mi nombre es Kai, Kai Hiwatari y el tuyo -. Le saludo. El pelirrojo trato de decirlo pero sabía que no podría, había algo que le hacía falta desde que se escapó.

¿Te pasa algo? -. El pelirrojo se alarmó quizá ese chico sabía sobre él. – Oh ya entiendo -. La situación empeoraba – Si, eso es. O.Ó...Tú debes tener...Hambre -. Esta simple frase entrecortada hizo que el pelirrojo casi se caiga de la cama con un casi paro cardiaco y un alivio inmenso - ¿No es verdad? n-n -. El ojiazul solo sonrió ante la inmadurez que presentaba el otro chico ya que le parecía un tanto...tierno.

El pelirrojo solo asintió ante la pregunta de Kai, pero este lo miro con curiosidad – Oye aún no me has dicho cual es tu nombre, dímelo -. Ordenó. El ojiazul sabía que aunque tratara de decirlo no podría. Y Kai no entendía el porque del silencio del otro joven, además necesitaba saber quien era él. Nunca lo había visto por esa parte de las montañas. _'Quizá solo está perdido'_ pensó.

Bueno no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres. – Dijo sonriendo amablemente y cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente, luego se puso de pie pero una suave mano lo detuvo antes de que se fuera, con señas le pidió un papel y un lápiz al viajero.

Este entendió y trajo lo que le fue pedido. Cuando tuvo en sus manos lo que quería escribió en el papel su nombre, luego se lo dio a Kai. - ¿Yuriy Ivanov¿Ese es tu nombre? -. Pregunto confundido y nuevamente el pelirrojo asintió – Yuriy, es un nombre muy bonito – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al ojiazul.

Y dime... ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? -. A Yuriy le sorprendió la curiosidad del bicolor por alguien que recién conocía, además un desconocido. El pelirrojo tomó el lápiz y el papel y le escribió que se había perdido en el bosque desde hace dos días, vivía en un descampado un poco alejado de ese lugar. El estaba en ese lugar desde ya hacía año y medio y no conocía mucho las montañas casi siempre perdía el camino a casa pero esta vez fue diferente y no pudo volver.

Kai comprendió la situación del chico, después de todo el también había pasado por esa situación exasperante.

Ya comprendo, y tú... ¿Estás solo? – el pelirrojo asintió. – Bien, y porque no mejor...Te quedas a vivir conmigo. – Yuriy lo miro con extrañes ante la petición – bueno no pienses mal es solo que creo que me vendría bien un poco de compañía. Eh estado aquí desde hace tres años y hay veces en las que me siento muy solo. –. Dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. Yuriy solo lo observaba era el tipo más extraño, pero de alguna forma más tranquilizador que había visto en su vida. Kai notó que Yuriy lo veía mucho así que volvió a hablar. – Ah lo siento es solo que me quedé pensando. Que me dices, aceptas. – le ofreció de nuevo.

Ivanov solo se quedó pensando, la idea de estar con alguien era buena. No le gustaba estar solo, pero...

Kai se acercó al chico pelirrojo y lo vio directamente a los ojos, en verdad tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, claros. Mientras el ojiazul se le quedaba viendo esos rubíes que poseía el bicolor, no podía negar que también eran hermosos.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Yuriy, luego de estar en ese estado semiinconsciente se dio cuenta de que Kai le había robado un beso. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, por alguna razón le gusto así que le correspondió abrazando el cuello del bicolor y cerrando sus ojos. Ese beso era tierno y delicado, muy diferente a los de esa noche.

Kai se separó lentamente de esos labios dulces, era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, embriagantes. - ...Sabes, eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida. – Yuriy solo lo miro aún con sus brazos atrapando el cuello del peliazul, luego se abrazó más al chico diciéndole solo con una acción de afecto que quería quedarse con él. – Entonces eso es un, si. Que bien. – Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. Pero un sonido un poco vergonzoso los separó – Bien creo que seria mejor comer ¿no? -. Yuriy asintió y ambos se fueron al comedor.

No es mucho pero al menos esto aliviará esa hambre que tienes. – Yuriy todavía seguía algo avergonzado por su mala educación – Oh no te preocupes yo soy mucho peor en los modales en la mesa créeme je -. Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Kai sirvió la cena y ambos comieron en silencio, en ocasiones el bicolor trataba de sacarle conversación al pelirrojo, este solo asentía y simplemente lo ignoraba, algo que divertía un poco al ojisrojos. Ese chico era más misterioso de lo que aparentaba.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, Kai se llevo los platos sucios y los lavo. Después le dijo a su nuevo amigo que se iría a dormir puesto que ese día fue muy agotador para el bicolor. – Bien veamos – Se decía a si mismo el ojisrojos, Yuriy solo lo veía. Aún no entendía el porque de verlo tanto quizá solo para aprender cosas nuevas.

Mira, haber, esta será tu habitación de acuerdo. No hay mucho espacio pero puedes dormir cómodo aquí. Que pases buenas noches. – Le dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su cama para un merecido descanso. Yuriy se quedó parado un rato luego se sentó en su nueva cama. Y paseo sus mano por las frazadas, eran suaves. Ya hacía mucho que no sentía esa suavidad y calor.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche e Ivanov no podía dormir bien debido a que todavía sentía esas asquerosas manos profanando su virginidad. Se movía de un lado a otro tratando de conciliar su sueño pero le era imposible. Así que decidió levantarse. Le asustó un poco al salir de la habitación ya que todo estaba en penumbras. Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, pero seguros. Sin darse cuenta había quedado en frente del cuarto de Kai.

Quería entrar pero a la vez no, cuando tuvo su mente más en claro abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró cerrando la puerta despacio. Pudo ver a Kai durmiendo placidamente, con una mano atrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su abdomen una pierna algo levantada y la otra no. Se acercó al bicolor y se plantó en frente de su cama, deseaba que despertara que pasara cualquier cosa, ya estaba adentro no podía volver ahora.

Así que intento despertar a Kai, este solo se volteo haciendo un gruñido de desaprobación al ser molestado mientras dormía. Yuriy lo movía insistentemente pero no pudo hacer nada así que acerco su rostro a la mejilla de Kai y saco su rosada lengua y la paso por la mejilla antes mencionada causando que Kai moviera un poco su boca – mmm...No me hagas cosquillas... -. Dijo aún dormido. Ahora la lengua estaba en su cuello haciendo que con su mano apartara de esa zona lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Yuriy se estaba desesperando y su suave y blanca cola esponjosa se movía de un lado a otro.

Probó otra cosa así que soplo la oreja de Kai y este ya algo cansado de esa molestia abrió los ojos y vio el rostro del pelirrojo sobre el suyo muy cerca. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo cuando... - ¡AH! – se escuchó retumbar fuera de la cabaña logrando espantar algunos grillos que estaban cantando.

�¡Yuriy, se puede saber...Qué haces aquí, y a esta hora de la noche? – Le pregunto todavía algo sorprendido por la intromisión de Ivanov a su habitación. El pelirrojo aún continuaba con el movimiento entre juguetón y sensual de su cola creando eses en el aire. - ¿Qué pasa, acaso no puedes dormir? -. Yuriy asintió.

Ay, y... ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Yuriy lo miró con una mirada sensual e inocente - ¿Qué? Ah. A no oye, ya te di tu cuarto ¿no puedes dormir ahí? Cielos -.

Bien como sea, puedes dormir conmigo. Pero no te acostumbres mucho ¿de acuerdo? – Yuriy asintió y se metió dentro de la cama de Kai sintiendo el calor que este le proveía.

Le gusto mucho esa sensación tan calida así que en un santiamén quedó totalmente dormido.

La noche seguía su curso y la mañana estaba cerca. La luz del sol se paseaba por todas partes y la casa de Kai no fue la excepción, el cantar de los pájaros fue lo que comenzó a despertar al bicolor.

Tallo un poco sus ojos y luego intento levantarse pero un peso sobre su pecho lo detuvo _'No será'_ se dijo a si mismo. Luego con ambas manos contorneo un poco el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo. Y ahora eran sus ojos los que veían al ojiazul sobre su pecho.

Yuriy estaba durmiendo como nunca con una de sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Kai su cabeza también. _'¿Qué hago?'_ se dijo nuevamente sobando con su mano su cabeza al notar el **pequeño** problema que tenía. _'Bueno solo debo esperar a que despierte, pero...se ve tan inocente así'_ luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensó y meneo su cabeza un poco.

Yuriy se sintió algo perturbado por ese movimiento así que abrió sus ojos lentamente luego levanto un poco su cabeza y vio a Kai.

Que bueno que despertaste, buenos días Yuriy – Este solo respondió sonriendo de manera dulce. – Bien tengo que ir a buscar el desayuno... – Dijo el bicolor y se levanto pero luego se dio vuelta y le pregunto - ¿Quiere venir? -.

El pelirrojo lo siguió moviendo su cola a modo de aprobación.

Bueno toma ponte esto, no vas a salir con eso ¿o si? – Dijo señalando su camisa. Kai le paso un pantalón corto, demasiado corto dicho pantalón. Era de un color azul, cubría sus muslos se veía irresistible, inocente, y muy sensual. Kai tuvo que hacerle un agujero a la prenda para que la cola de Yuriy se moviera con más libertad, sin mencionar que ese pantalón estaba muy ajustado, marcaba el delicioso trasero del chico lobo.

Bien vamos – dijo cargando sus cosas.

Antes de irse el pelirrojo lo detuvo y quiso saber donde estaban sus cosas Kai le dijo donde y las busco. Cuando lo hizo se llevo una pequeña bolsa en donde habían unos extraños cristales con forma de colgantes. Luego se fueron, el camino al río era largo y debían cruzar los matorrales para llegar, sin mencionar los prados con espinas que en momentos se clavaban en la cola de Yuriy haciéndole ahogarse gritos de dolor. Kai a veces se detenía a ayudarlo, después de un rato salieron de allí. Cuando llegaron el bicolor dejo sus cosas a un lado y tomo una caña y al lado suyo puso un balde de madera en la caña coloco la carnada y se dispuso a pescar, también había juntado algunas verduras, bellotas y avellanas en el camino del bosque. Yuriy se entretenía mirando el correr del agua – Si quieres puedes ir a pasear por ahí -. Yuriy asintió con una sonrisa y se fue cerca de los arbustos.

Algo le había llamado la atención, era una pequeña ardilla muy bonita. Esta se subió a un árbol enorme y Yuriy decidió seguirla, así que se trepó y subió también. Cuando llegó a la copa del árbol pudo ver con más claridad la zona verde.

Así estuvo por un momento cuando la ardillita salto sobre su cabeza y lo sorprendió pero luego rió.

El aire que se respiraba era muy rico en esa parte del bosque. Kai se estaba durmiendo de tanto esperar así que enterró su caña en la tierra y coloco unas cuantas piedras como soporte a los lados de esta esperando a que pique. Luego de revisar que estuviera bien se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Yuriy en la copa del árbol junto con su pequeña amiguita.

Al verlo sonrió y se recostó a dormir al costado de una roca. Mientras en otra parte de las montañas se veía como una nube de polvo se abría paso por en medio de los árboles, luego una sombra aparecía doblando un árbol para poder pasar. Esta era una especie de monstruo extraño, de un color verdoso ocre que estaba destrozando todo a su paso.

La mayoría de las aves salían volando despavoridas por los golpes que lanzaba esa bestia de ojos grises. Ni Kai y ni Yuriy sabían de eso, estaban demasiado tranquilos disfrutando del día y el suave correr de la brisa de la mañana. Hasta que el ojiazul se cansó de estar en el árbol bajo y fue en dirección al río y se sentó a un lado de la orilla chapoteando un poco el agua con su mano.

Cuando vio hacía Kai le hizo sonreír por la forma en que dormía tan tranquilo con sus facciones duras ahora apacibles, hasta parecía un pequeño niño inocente. Yuriy seguía mirándolo, cuando las aves asustadas que pasaron velozmente en el cielo llamaron su atención luego fijo su vista en el agua esta se había vuelto calma y los peces ya no estaban en ella. Pocos segundos después se veían como parecían ondas en el río y luego se pudo sentir como temblaba el suelo despertando a Kai.

¿Qué sucedió¡Yuriy! – lo llamo el bicolor. Yuriy todavía seguía mirando en dirección a donde se acercaba ese ser enorme que venía volteando árbol por árbol. Kai fue hacía él y cuando llego ese mounstro apareció en sus narices pero estaba más cerca del pelirrojo. Quien no se movió de su lugar. - ¡Yuriy muévete de ahí! – pero el ojiazul no lo escuchó – rayos¡Yuriy! -.

El ojiazul seguía sin moverse y Kai corría para llevárselo, cuando el bicolor llego a donde el ojiazul este despertó de su trance y vio a Kai no entendiendo que pasaba – Yuriy reacciona vamos... – luego se dio vuelta y vio a ese monstruo listo para golpearlos.

Oh no -. Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que fueran arrojados de un golpe y Yuriy despertara de su trance. Kai abrazo al pelirrojo en un intento desesperado por protegerlo y ambos fueron a dar contra la pared rocosa de los riscos.

Yuriy solo presentaba algunos rasguños pero el bicolor estaba perdiendo sangre debido al impacto con las rocas.

El peliazul estaba inconsciente y el lobo intento despertarlo y con algo de dificultad pudo abrir los ojos sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, y después de recibir semejante golpe además su frente estaba sangrando mucho.

Yu-Yuriy ¿Q-qué sucedió? Argh, mi cabeza. – llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza sobándose un poco, luego miro esa misma mano y vio la sangre. – Vaya eso si que dolió -.

Yuriy solo lo miro como no comprendiendo, ese chico era más fuerte de lo que se veía – y a ti no te paso nada verdad – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y Kai sonrió _'Bien al menos puedo protegerte'_ pensó aliviado.

Luego las pupilas del ojiazul se dilataron preocupando al ojisrojos ya que aparte de eso todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se había tensado. - ¿Qué pasa? -. Luego vio al monstruo acercándose con pasos torpes dispuesto a atacarlos otra vez. Yuriy ayudo a Kai a ponerse de pie para que pudieran irse de allí – vamos a la cabaña rápido. -.

Cuando los vio quiso golpearlos de nuevo pero por su tamaño le resulto difícil además que lo hacían más lento.

Pero el lobo blanco contaba con muy buenos reflejos así que de un salto logro esquivarlo sorprendiendo a Kai por ese movimiento, no se lo esperaba, en tanto el monstruo solo giro su cabeza para verlos otra vez y salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Aunque el pelirrojo salió de allí más rápido cruzando por en medio del bosque, y con el bicolor sobre su espalda y este aferrándose como podía a las ropas del chico y la bestia haciendo caer árbol tras árbol para atraparlos.

Luego este dio un salto y cuando tocó tierra hizo que todo temblará logrando que el pelirrojo detuviera su carrera – O-Oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto el peliazul, apenas lo hizo Yuriy volvió a ponerse de pie y esquivo los golpes de esa cosa y Kai intentando no caerse del pelirrojo.

Cuando esa cosa, que era una especie de mutación humana, quiso darles un cabezazo Yuriy se alejo de nuevo y salió corriendo otra vez llegando hasta la casa del ojisrojos.

Bien¿Crees que algún día me enseñes a correr así? – pregunto Kai bajando de Yuriy.

_'Vaya si que me tomó por sorpresa este pelirrojo, no solo es fuerte sino rápido'_ pensó sobre las extrañas habilidades de su amigo.

¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? – se pregunto para si mismo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía esa respuesta. Luego de que el peliazul cayera al suelo aún adolorido el pelirrojo se acerco a él con una expresión preocupada en el rostro – Ah no te preocupes no es nada. Ya no duele. – Yuriy sabía que eso no era verdad ya que cuando Kai se puso de pie y siguió su camino hacía la cabaña daba pasos torpes y se tambaleaba mucho. _'Esa cosa realmente me golpeo duro ¡Rayos!'_ pensó antes de caer agotado. Yuriy fue hacía él vio que ya había perdido mucha sangre así que entró a la casa y saco unas vendas y trajo agua limpia y también un paño.

Luego de limpiar la herida y ver que ya estaba bien, Yuriy coloco la cabeza de Kai sobre sus piernas para que pudiera descansar. No sabía la razón pero algo que nunca experimento empezó a surgir dentro de su pecho.

Cuando sintió ese calor dentro de él llevo su mano a su pecho intentando localizar lo que provocaba tal efecto. Luego llevo esa mano a una de las mejillas de Kai y la acarició con ella.

Con cuidado levanto un poco el cuerpo del bicolor y lo puso sobre le pasto después se quedó viéndolo, se veía más guapo que anoche con la luz de la luna reflejando su rostro ahora era la luz del sol la que realizaba esa acción.

Sin darse cuenta fue acercando sus labios a los del peliazul sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y se confundían con su lindo y rojo cabello sedoso y cerró sus ojos colocando ambas manos a los lados del rostro cansado del ojisrojos. Poco a poco sentía más y más cerca la respiración de Kai, sus labios iban a hacer contacto en unos cuantos milímetros ahora ya solo era uno y...Un sonido muy fuerte lo hizo despertar y levantarse para ver que era, cada vez el sonido era más ensordecedor cuando sintió más cercana la presencia de el monstruo sus pupilas de dilataron en un pequeño puntillo negro...

Y oh si esa cosa los siguió, al parecer los encontró debido a que Kai sangraba y el olor lo atrajo, Yuriy comprendió y olió un poco su camisa esta también estaba manchada con ella y se dio cuenta de porque los vio tan rápido.

Como pudo escondió a Kai entre los arbustos para que no lo viera. Los animales terrestres realizaron la misma acción que las aves y salieron de allí.

Yuriy se puso en posición para cuando se acercara hacía él y así lo hizo antes de dar unas cuantas vueltas en el lugar vio al pelirrojo y se arrojo contra él. Como el ojiazul era más pequeño tenía más posibilidades de esconderse pero a su vez también era desventaja podía ser veloz pero esa cosa lo podría aplastar.

Así que recordó algo ¡la cascada! Había una cerca de ahí, detrás de las montañas. Cuando logro llamar la atención de ese ogro lo llevó directo hacía el lugar pero para hacerlo tuvo que pasar cerca de la casa y el monstruo la aplasto con sus puños y pies. Yuriy siguió corriendo tratando de acortar el camino lo mayor posible.

Luego de cruzar unos pastizales enormes llegó al final del camino y espero atento hasta que su presa llegara. Su cola se movía impaciente por el suspenso cuando lo vio acercarse más y más. Cuando creyó conveniente el momento dio un salto y eso ogro al poner un pie en el risco este no pudo soportar el enorme peso y se cayó en pedazos junto con la bestia pero esta al intentar tomar algo para sujetarse tomó el pie del ojiazul y este intento liberarse pero fue inútil.

Así que ambos fueron a dar al río. La corriente era muy fuerte y Yuriy sacaba su cabeza para poder respirar al igual que el monstruo.

Luego vio una roca en medio del río y se aferró a ella sin darse cuenta de que su perseguidor ya había salido del agua.

Cuando lo vio Yuriy se subió a la roca y salto hacía las orillas del arroyo, justo cuando la piedra se destrozó debido a la fuerza del agua. Se sacudió un poco luego de salir en el momento en que iban a golpearlo pero lo evito aunque al hacerlo apoyo mal el pie y se lo torció, y lo manifestó con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Coloco su mano sobre su tobillo derecho, ahora estaba en problemas ya no podría saltar no correr. Como sea el pelirrojo se levanto y salió cojeando de allí. Mientras lo perseguían el trato de ocultarse. En tanto Kai abría sus ojos y comenzó a despertar lentamente, luego recordó _'¡Yuriy¿Dónde est�?'_ se pegunto aún adolorido.

Recuerdo que esa cosa me golpeo y que llegamos a la... ¡CABAÑA¡NO! mi casa esta hecha pedazos -. Dijo lamentando lo sucedido pero luego pensó en lo que más le preocupaba, Yuriy. Después de ponerse de pie y caminar detrás de los restos de su hogar vio como se creaba un camino de árboles hechos a un lado. _'Oh no Yuriy esta en problemas'_.

Después de pensar eso salió corriendo en busca de su amigo pelirrojo, sin saber que este estaba peleando por escapar. Yuriy ya no podía moverse así que trato de enfrentarlo.

Kai seguía el recorrido cuando vio algo que lo espanto. El risco donde se habían caído esa cosa y Yuriy todavía seguía arrojando pequeñas piedras. El bicolor miro hacía abajo y vio que la caída era grande, trago saliva ante la situación pues empezó a imaginar que Yuriy podría estar...

_'Pero que diablos estoy pensando'_ se dijo antes de bajar rápidamente para ver si estaba vivo el ojiazul cuando llego no vio rastro de nada solo las rocas que habían caído. Esto lo preocupo más que antes así que fue corriendo en dirección de la corriente puesto que al parecer se lo había llevado el agua.

Cuando llego llamo insistentemente al ojiazul - ¡Yuriy¡Yuriy! – cuando escuchó un golpe más y se dirigió para ver de donde provenía. Vio a Yuriy con ambas manos intentando desviar el puño de ese ogro. El pelirrojo vio a Kai y se asusto puesto que el ogro lo aparto de un puñetazo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Esto enfureció más que nunca al ojiazul y este con todas sus fuerzas tomó la muñeca del monstruo y lo levanto dando un grito por el esfuerzo usado y lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo.

Luego de eso se arrodillo cansado por todo, y ahora más que nunca le dolía su pobre tobillo, había ejercido demasiada fuerza pero al menos pudo librarse de esa cosa. Luego de estar respirando agitado para tomar algo de aire Yuriy recordó a Kai y se levanto para ir a socorrerlo.

Yu-Yuriy, estoy...bi-bien – el pelirrojo no pudo contener mucho más sus lagrimas – no lo hagas...no debes...llorar... – dijo este último antes de poner su mano en la mejilla blanca del lobo, este puso la suya sobre la de Kai mientras seguía llorando de felicidad al ver que estaba bien y luego sonrió – eso es, quiero ver...esa...linda sonrisa tuya... -.

Que bueno...verte de vuelta...pelirrojo... -. Dijo, ante la mirada tierna del ojiazul. Así estuvieron un buen rato ambos mirándose a los ojos luego otra vez la nube de polvo apareció _'esto...no es posible...no'_ pensó aterrado el bicolor. Yuriy se aparto un poco de él y se puso de pie estirando ambos brazos a los lados intentando defender a Kai pero no pudo soportarlo.

Estaba muy cansado por la pelea que tuvo anteriormente.

_'Yuriy, debe estar agotado'_ – Yuriy no lo hagas te matará... – dijo débilmente. Era obvio que Yuriy no le haría caso. Esa cosa se acerco a ellos y Yuriy se quedó sobre Kai como un escudo cuando esa bestia se acerco más ambos cerraron sus ojos por efecto de reacción y el monstruo se desplomo en frente de ello.

Poco a poco abrieron los ojos - ¿Seguimos, vivos? Ah, mira – Yuriy levanto la vista y suspiro aliviado estaba muy cansado por todo. Pero algo le llamo la atención así que camino ladeándose hasta llegar al cuello del ogro, cuando pudo identificar bien que era se lo quito de un jalón.

Era una especie de transmisor o algo así, lo tiro al suelo y de un pisotón lo hizo mil pedazos.

Kai se levanto y lo vio extrañado – Oye Yuriy... – pero no termino de decir palabra alguna que el ojiazul se había desmayado nuevamente pero el bicolor lo atajo y vio que solo necesitaba dormir _'después de todo lo que pasó, no me extraña'_. Luego lo cargo en su espalda y se alejaron de allí e intentaron llegar a algún pueblo cercano. Pero tardarían en llegar mucho tiempo y no podrían encontrar civilización en el estado en el que se encontraban. Lo mejor, por el momento, seria dormir y descansar bien.

Demonios – dijo una sombra en lo alto de un risco, no se podía ver mucho de dicha sombra solo uno de sus ojos de color gris casi celeste. Ya que traía encima una capa con capucha de color negro, y como el viento desapareció de allí.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el bosque se ponía muy peligroso cuando se encontraba a oscuras, tenía que encontrar escondite muy rápido antes de que el sol se ocultara tras las montañas. Encontró una cueva, no era grande ni acogedora pero al menos estarían seguros allí. Kai dejo al pelirrojo y volvió a la cabaña para ver si encontraba algo con que dormir y algo de leña.

Efectivamente vio algunas sabanas y frazadas esparcidas entre los escombros y llevo unas cuantas maderas para hacer una fogata, por el momento lo único que los mantendría calientes.

Con cuidado vendo al pelirrojo y a si mismo también con algunas vendas que estaban tiradas por el suelo, las restantes que uso Yuriy con él.

Luego coloco las sabanas y las frazadas en el suelo cerca de donde estaban los maderos todavía no encendidos. Prendió el fuego y puso a Yuriy sobre las sabanas. Luego coloco un cobertor sobre el ojiazul y se sentó a un lado de este Yuriy se movió un poco y se quedó con su rostro enfocando el cuerpo de Kai, pero seguía dormido. _'Esta dormido, pero menos mal...que sigues vivo.'_ Luego se acerco un poco a él y le dio un beso en su frente para que descansara – Buenas noches, Yuriy. -.

Después de un rato de estar en duermevela y de que las estrellas y la luz de la luna aparecieran Kai se cubrió con ese cobertor y se quedó abrazando a Yuriy para que no perdieran calor. Ese día había sido extraño tanto para Kai como para el pelirrojo. Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas que responder, demasiadas.

Y ese pelirrojo ojiazul de piel tan blanca y suave, con esas curiosas orejas y tan juguetona cola. Kai creía haber visto más que alguien especial, a un bello ángel. Misterioso o no lo iba a proteger porque después de lo que vieron y pasaron, debía mantener la guardia en alto constantemente.

Pero ahora la más importante era recuperar las fuerzas perdidas y emprender un nuevo viaje junto a ese extraño pero lindo pelirrojo, y tal vez no sea tan aburrido como pensaban...

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien el primer chapi que os pareció n.n

Bien creo que hacer sufrir a Yuriy es un don bastante grande y duradero ¿no? -.-

Boris sucio o.ó que se cree (mi papá anda haciendo sus cositas x) que �¡malo! Bueno ¿Orejas de lobo y cola también? O.O bastante raro y también ¿Por qué no habla? O.o se quemó la boquita no, no es eso ya van a ver porque.

Y todavía sigue el interrogante de que son las gemas que traía el extraño pelirrojo en su bolsa ¿Haber que ser�? Mi no sabe (mentira si se :P) ustedes díganme haber si adivinan n-n. Lo que si se es que este chico le va a traer más cosillas al bicolor wonito n.n eso si.

Y la sombra del risco de arriba, esa encapuchada o.o (No, no es un Saint Shield -.-U) pero parece tener algo que ver con esa cosa monstruo que los ataco.

Y también esta ese objeto raro que le quito Yuriy del cuello al ogro, mmm aquí ahí gato encerrado. Y para los que odian a Boris les digo que el va a aparecer otra vez es parte importante en mi fic, es como la cabecilla de todo lo malo que pasa siempre.

Cosas raras van y viene de aquí en adelante cosas involucradas con el pelirrojito bonito y Kai también.

No se preocupen Boris va a tener lo que merece pero eso va muy adelante -.- (hago spoiler de mi fic aprovechen x).

Pregunta, pregunta: mi quiere saber o.o hago chapis largos o a medias eh, eh, eh n.n

Pos ustedes deciden aunque creo que ya se la respuesta no -.- Ya bueno que más que más Oh si las cosas que voy a ponerle al fic ósea por lo de las escenas donde los voy a llevar el mundo ahí XD esta en una fusión de lo moderno y lo antiguo n.n es a eso a lo que me refería.

Todo lo que quieran saber déjenme un review con sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, insultos (hagan fila que hay muchos x) pero nada de giladas que sean en dos renglones pke mi se gasta sus lindos deditos para poder hacer esto real T-T ay mi manito linda. Ah por cierto si a algunos les interesa tengo dibujos que yo mesma hice xD sobre los personajes que voy a poner y el vestuario.

Bueno no son para el premio Nóbel pero U así lo hice para que después no se les haga difícil imaginarse como van vestidos porque en unos cuantos chapis les cambio la ropa eh que quedé avisado -.- aunque algo me dice que muchos me van a decir que Yuriy parece una chica xD. Bueno ustedes lo tiene que ver.

Bien me despido pero dejen reviews a ustedes no les cuesta nada en cambio mi se mata escribiendo como unas tres horas y media cooperen en mi fic y con las inundaciones de Asia (si ya hago publicidad de UNICEF XD) bueno POKA! CUIDENSE Y VAYANSE POR LA SOMBRITA nOn!

Ah el proximo chapi lo dedico a las personitas que adivinen que tiene Yuriy dentro esa bolsa que busco en sus ropas n.n adiosito

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:. **

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

_Do svidaniye drugs!_


	2. ¿Una mascota?

Alo ¿Cómo andan? Esta chica les trae otro fic ¡Qué lo disfruten! nOn.

**.-Elementos-.**

**-GabZ:** Jaja ya perdiste la oportunidad xD pero en una parte explique que había eso era para ver quien presta atención y quien no o quien lee detenidamente o quien solo lo hace a medias buscando sexo ¬¬ bien eso era n-n oh y la sombra que misterio x.x después el ogro creo que vi mucho Lord of the Rings o.o y lo que persigue a Yuriy pues eso va para delante n.n ah cierto lo que dijiste del ogro pues era correcto pero la pregunta era otra T.T lo siento...

**-Alleka:** Holas chica nueva que me saluda nOn te gusta la idea que se me cruzo por la mente ah y acabo de leer tu fic que termino tan TRISTE T.T eres mala me mataste a Yuriy TOT NOOOO y vaya crees que soy buena XD gracias por el comentario n-n o.o Largos entonces haber veamos que pasa n-n O.o Kai ¿DETESTABLE?

**-Ayanai:** Otro voto para los Largos nOn ¿el fic te recuerda a una imagen chistosa? xD ah otra cosa -.- eres la ganadora por haber prestado atención al fic y haber respondido bien n-n ay manita menor ya vas a ver porque no habla el chamaco pero más adelante :P

**-Dani Hiwatari:** Hola n.n O.O increíble QUE TREMENDO RR ME AH LLEGADO ERES TAN AMABLE ERES ADMIRABLE WAAAAAA TOT bien gracias por tus comentarios 18 renglones enteritos nOn que buenita eres pues has sido la que si o si se lleva este chapi porque la mayoría de todo lo que dijiste es así n.n y bueno sip van a ser Largos n-n ah y es el Boris de la abadía sip ese mismo de la mascara toda fea xD pero Boris originalmente en la serie de Aoki -.- BLEE se llama Borckloff Balkov xP que feo nombre y Bryan, Boris Kuznetzov - -U jojo te gusto mi fic o-o sie te fascino oh gracias por tu aprecio T-T hey tanto les gusto el LEMON O.O xD bueno lo especial de tener cola pues es que se ve lindo ñ.ñ y bien en una parte del fic cuando Kai y Yuriy se encuentran dije que el pelirrojito hermoso y bello era un híbrido ósea Hombre/Bestia n-n

**-Anyanka Khushrenada:** Hola n.n oye antes que nada ¿leíste el súper mega rr que te envié o.o? xD bueno como sea 1- bien pues la verdad, sip son talismanes bueno más bien cristales hay tu si prestas atención T.T y pues Yuriy es híbrido ósea que es humano y mitad bestia n-n ah y nop esos cristales no le dan fuerza o.o tampoco lo hicieron así -.- 2- sip Boris es malo ya me lo quiere matar a Talita lindo pke se le escapó de la casita xP bueno le sigo n.n tanx por tus comentarios

Advertencia: Fic Yaoi (Relación chico/chico) Shounen ai, lime etc, etc, etc.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Una mascota?**

La noche paso y ambos jóvenes seguían durmiendo por lo que había ocurrido la tarde de ayer, si bien iba a ser un simple día de pesca resulto por terminar en un pelea contra uno de esos molestos ogros de las montañas. Cuando pudo acostumbrar sus ojos rojizos a la luz del día se levanto un poco y bostezo luego cuando quiso ver si su amigo seguía ahí, su mano solo tocó las sabanas vacías. Se volteo para ver si el pelirrojo se había movido pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba con él.

- Ha de haber ido al baño, pero... ¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó ayer? 'si no mal recuerdo mi abuelo me contó que los ogros suelen vivir en las montañas y no atacaban a casi nadie, a menos que este en peligro. Pero eso no explica porque nos atacó, además...' -. Se preguntaba, había algo extraño con ese chico; el pelirrojo. Y ese monstruo parecía querer llevárselo o algo así - ¿Quién es él? -.

- Aish mejor dejo de pensar en eso, ¿a dónde se habrá metido ese pelirrojo? -. Diciendo esto último salio de la cueva y... – AH -.

Kai cayó de bruces al suelo mirando lo que tenía en frente, ese si era un pescado grande y la persona que lo traía - ¿Yuriy? Pero ¿Qué es esto? -. Pregunto algo sorprendido por el tamaño de la presa y porque el pelirrojo salio así de la nada.

Yuriy le señalo la dirección en donde lo había encontrado, y siguió el camino que había tomado antes. Kai lo siguió y pudo distinguir un leve brillo.

Un arroyo con límpidas aguas era lo que había en el lugar fijado por el ojiazul, el bicolor se acerco a la orilla y llevo algo de agua, con sus manos, hacía su cara. – Vaya esta fresca -. Luego volteo a ver al chico que seguía parado, con la presa en hombros.

- ¿Y...cómo lo conseguiste? -. Pregunto el peliazul, luego vio que Yuriy dejaba el pescado a un lado de donde estaba Kai y se metió dentro de arroyo, espero un rato mirando el agua y Kai solo lo observaba atento. El pelirrojo, cuando vio el momento justo, atrapo, con un rápido movimiento, a otro pez pero este era pequeño. Luego se adentro más en el agua y se vio una sombra negra debajo de esta. Yuriy se puso en posición y lanzo su carnada al aire provocando que su presa saltara fuera.

Cuando ese enorme pez salto, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Kai Yuriy salto y lo pateo para que fuera a dar junto al otro provocando que el bicolor cayera a un lado con ambas piernas abiertas y sus brazos detrás de su espalda, mirando lo que había logrado su acompañante, de a poco fue gateando hasta quedar frente a su comida.

Luego el ojiazul se acerco al ojisrojos y se quedo mirándolo mientras este solo veía las ahora dos presas. – Cielos, creo que yo nunca podría hacer esto, eres increíble Yuriy -. Dijo y se puso de pie frente a frente con el pelirrojo, este solo volvió a tomar a los dos pescados uno a cada hombro y se fue caminando para dejarlos en otra parte, Kai lo vio hacer eso y se preocupo de que fuera muy pesado para Ivanov.

- Oye espera si quieres te puedo ayudar -. Dijo cruzando los brazos en porte fuerte, el de extrañas orejas lupinas no se hizo el de rogar y le lanzo uno de los peces, era el primero, el cual era un poquito más pequeño que el segundo, Kai se preparo para atraparlo pero cayó al suelo con todo y pez. Realmente era muy pesado – Rayos '¿cómo diablos puede él tener esto con una sola mano y en un solo hombro?' -.

Con sumo cuidado se sentó dejando que le pez cayera a un lado, Yuriy pensando que Kai se había golpeado la cabeza soltó a la otra presa y se acerco corriendo.

Además el bicolor ya había sido atacado anteriormente y seguía algo débil, Kai lo vio acercarse y solo sonrió desvergonzadamente por su tonta acción de llevar el desayuno a pesar de su condición. Yuriy se arrodillo para ver si no se había lastimado o algo, lo que sea, el ojisrojos solo le dijo con sutileza – Descuida estoy bien, pero esa cosa pesa una tonelada -. Dijo mirando al pez.

Yuriy no pudo evitar tragarse una risilla por el descontento del chico de marcas azules al ver que él no podía llevarlo y el chico lobo si.

- Diablos, no te rías -. Dijo furioso, y algo divertido por haber logrado que el chico riera – bien, como sea. -. Dijo resignado.

Ivanov sabía que el joven no podría llevarlo así que él se los coloco nuevamente sobre los hombros y se levanto siendo seguido por el bicolor hasta un lugar perfecto para descansar y desayunar en paz, al llegar, para compensar su vergonzosa actuación frente al pelirrojo, Kai fue a buscar algo de leña, la encontró muy fácil solo tuvo que escoger bien donde buscar, ya que algunos maderos tenía muchos insectos.

- Bien aquí esta y ¿Cómo piensas asar eso? -. Desde hace rato se hacía la misma pregunta intentando descifrar como asaría esas cosas enormes, en una varilla de seguro que no, entonces ¿en qué?

Yuriy solo lo miro y luego se acerco a un par de árboles de altura considerable, los palpo con la palma de su mano y pudo ver que estaban firmes, no eran tan viejos como el resto del bosque.

Kai seguía viendo, queriendo saber que haría ahora. Si lo había sorprendido cuando atrapo a ese pez como lo haría con ese árbol.

Yuriy cerró los ojos empuño sus brazos y puños, su cuerpo se tenso luego respiro tranquilamente y espero unos segundo, luego pasaron segundos y abrió los ojos preparándose para golpearlo, así lo hizo provocando que Kai cerrara los ojos pues el pobre árbol si que había sufrido por ese golpe, luego siguió el otro. Ivanov se alejo a una larga distancia de ambos y espero, cerro sus ojos nuevamente y ambos árboles cayeron a sus pies levantando una nube de polvo.

Él había escogido esos árboles precisamente porque ningún ser vivo los habitaba todavía, y no haría ningún daño.

- Genial -. Fue lo único que llego a mencionar el peliazul observando detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo de cola blanca, quien cargaba uno de los árboles, con ayuda de Kai pudieron quitarle la parte de las ramas y las hojas.

Y con uno de los cuchillos favoritos de Kai cortaron cuidadosamente a los pescados cuidando que no dañaran la parte más deliciosa.

Cuando estuvieron listos y la madera bien cortada encendieron la fogata.

Yuriy coloco con precisión las maderas de los árboles que sirvieron como estacas para la comida, la fogata era grande así que sería fácil, esperaron un rato hasta que la carne se hubiera dorado por completo y obtuviera un delicioso aroma, cuando terminaron Yuriy le dio una pedazo a Kai y comieron.

- Mmm, sabe bien -. Decía el ojisrojos con la boca llena, de veras estaba saboreando algo muy rico antes solo lo comía semi crudo y eso le molestaba, algunas veces se enfermaba por esa razón.

- 'Realmente creo que fue una gran idea pedirle que se quede conmigo, eso me facilita las cosas' -. Pensaba sonriente mientras observaba al pelirrojo, quien seguía comiendo en calma y con los ojos cerrados, esto no le gusto mucho a Kai.

- Yuriy -. Lo llamo, solo para ver sus ojos. Le gustaban mucho, tanto como para querer guardárselos aunque esa seria una idea macabra, se conformaba con verlos. Yuriy atendió el llamado que le hizo el chico de marcas azules y abrió los ojos tal y como deseaba Kai, este por su parte sonrió para sus adentros y habló – oye, ¿dónde vivías antes de llegara este lugar? Porque yo nunca antes te había visto por los alrededores, me dijiste que llegaste hace un año y medio pero no se nada acerca de tu vida. -.

A terminar de decir toda esa larga frase, que más parecía un largo cuestionario, Yuriy dejo caer la vara que sostenía el pedazo de carne, al suelo y mantuvo su boca entreabierta, sus ojos totalmente desorbitados del lugar, parecía estar...asustado ¿Por qué? esto llamo la atención de Kai.

- 'Algo extraño sucede, cuando lo vi por primera vez y le pregunte algo semejante actuó de la misma manera ahora esta igual ¿Qué le habrá pasado?' -. Pensó Kai.

- ¿Te sucede algo? -. Pregunto intentando descubrir la razón por la cual el ojiazul se mostraba tan tenso por sus preguntas.

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos queriendo que el joven bicolor no se diera cuenta del porque tanto silencio de su parte.

- Ya veo, si no quieres decírmelo esta bien. No te obligare a hacer algo que no deseas -. Dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico lobo.

Ante esto, el pelirrojo dejo escapar un leve suspiro. La idea de contarle lo que le sucedía era aterradora. Y si por algo había escapado era porque no quería volver a recordar ese pasado que había tenido junto a ese hombre, que laguna vez respeto y quiso como a su propio padre, pero se equivoco.

- Mmm 'aquí hay algo que no encaja ahora de repente esta aliviado y además... ¿Por qué no ha dicho ninguna sola palabra?' oye disculpa si te molesto con otra pregunta pero... ¿Por qué no hablas? -. Termino por decir, mirándolo con un ojo abierto.

Yuriy paso por su garganta un pedazo grande y después de este algo de saliva, se estaba poniendo nerviosos otra vez. Ese chico Hiwatari, sabía exactamente como hacer temblar a las personas. Kai se dio cuenta de ello otra vez, siempre supo que podía controlar a las personas con solo verlas a los ojos, y ese lobo estaba cayendo.

- 'Jm esta dudando dime, Yuriy, ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar de ese modo?' -. Pensaba satisfecho pues había visto como su pelirrojo amigo se estremecía con cada mirada que le daba además de que estaban así de cerca y el otro desviaba su mirada celeste del rojo fuego de Kai – el día esta fresco, parece que anoche **llovió** -. Dijo como una acotación para el pelirrojo, esta oración creo un movimiento brusco en todo el cuerpo del lobo, más en especial la última palabra se había oído más fuerte para él.

Lluvia, esa noche también había llovido. Aquella noche que deseaba borrar de su memoria para siempre, como lo odiaba.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? -. Pregunto por última vez, tratando de sacar información, nuevamente el otro joven no respondió. Entonces Kai decidió dejarlo así como estaba, para que seguir insistiendo si no iba a conseguir nada.

- Bien esta es mi última pregunta – suspira - ¿Por qué no hablas? -. Listo, lo había dicho. Quería saber porque no hablaba, aunque quizá sea un mudo pero...

Pero no utilizaba las muy características señas de los mudos, algo que notó desde le principio, nuevamente se oyó un débil suspiro salir de los labios de Yuriy ¿qué era lo que lo molestaba para que estuviera así? Si no mal recordaba, la mayoría de las sensaciones como él podían hablar, a pesar de ser híbridos.

- Eres híbrido, la mayoría de ellos hablan. Pero tú no, que extraño. Aunque nunca había visto uno con mis propios ojos. Eh oído historias sobre ustedes -. Finalizo Kai.

- Y nunca pensé que – pausa – fueran tan lindos como tú -. Dijo, sacándole un sonrojo.

Yuriy escondió la mirada, ese chico era todo un Don Juan, y le hablaba así como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Luego el de orejillas blancas se levanto y fue a disipar sus pensamientos a la orilla del arroyo.

- Mmm ¿Habré dicho algo malo? -. Se hizo una pregunta a si mismo, mirando al cielo como si nada más le importara, el pelirrojo ni siquiera había terminado de comer lo que hizo pensar a Kai que tal vez estaba lleno o sus preguntas lo molestaron un poco. Lo que no sabía era que parte era verdad, al lobo le molesto eso pero hizo que se confundiera esas simples palabras...Y nunca pensé que...fueran tan lindos como tú...

Esa frase se había instalado en su mente, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía quitarla de su cabeza. Llevo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza mientras seguía sentado en una roca y llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

El tiempo paso y Kai ya estaba por terminar, cuando lo hizo se quedó tendido en la hierba que le ofrecía ese paisaje tan refrescante, Yuriy volteo su rostro y lo vio. Luego sin que se diera cuenta se había sonrojado recordando el comentario, otra vez.

Luego, de un rato el ojiazul se cansó de esa posición y decidió ir a estirar las piernas para acelerar la digestión, llego a un prado con mucha hierba.

Esta estaba más verde y se veía muy brilloso, un lindo lugar para pasear creyó así que comenzó su caminata por un pequeño camino de tierra.

Luego vio algo que lo extraño, una simpática cola blanca; como la suya, algo pequeña.

Se acerco un poco más para poder ver mejor, y sorpresa fue al ver y distinguir perfectamente que se trataba de un pequeño lobo blanco, quizá un cachorro perdido.

El animalito estaba atrapado en una de esas infernales trampas de algunos cazadores, Yuriy vio como sufría así que trato de quitársela pero el lobito era muy inquieto y quiso morderlo, así que como pudo se la quito. Al hacerlo sangre era lo que se escurría por una de sus patas traseras, eso era doloroso.

El pequeño no podía moverse mucho así que lo cargo, aunque le costo trabajo.

Estaba demasiado inquieto, lo llevo al arroyo para limpiar la herida y curarlo.

Cuando estuvo desinfectado el corte, no tenía nada para vendarlo así que vio su camisa, la misma que le había prestado el bicolor. Corto un pedazo de esta y lo vendo.

Sonrió al ver que el lobezno no se quejaba y ya podía moverse, no mucho pero podía. Yuriy pensó que quizá estaba con hambre, fue a buscar algo del pescado y se lo dio.

El cachorro lo comió con gran hambre, y al terminar se arrimo hacía Yuriy y lo lamió.

Yuriy solo lo abrazo y dejo que el pequeño se divirtiera, creía que pronto se iría pues si estaba allí la madre no estaría lejos.

Pero el lobo blanco no se había ido, quizá era huérfano y su madre haya muerto a causa de un cazador y por eso el pequeño por buscar que comer se quedo atrapado.

Estaba jugando con él hasta que escucho algo extraño, su oído era más agudo que cualquier otro, parecía ser que a alguien lo estuvieran atacando, Yuriy fue a ver de donde provenía tan sonido y regreso adentro del bosque para ver. Era un ciervo el que gritaba al ser devorado por una extraña bestia, muy diferente al ogro anterior.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y antes de que esa cosa lo viera se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando a no ser escuchado.

Al parecer dicha criatura se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acerco al árbol Yuriy estaba al otro lado y podía sentirlo cerca, ese si que era un insecto enorme. Un asqueroso ciempiés de gran tamaño, los cuales solo habitaban en lo más profundo de las cavernas y bajo el subsuelo, ¿que hacía allí a mitad del bosque?

El enorme insecto parecía oler algo que le creaba un vacío en el estomago, obviamente ese pequeño ciervo no le había satisfecho mucho, luego un ladrido sacó al pelirrojo de su estado alerta, y provocando que la bestia viera directo a Yuriy y al cachorro.

Yuriy cogió al pequeño en sus brazos para callarlo pero era muy tarde, ya los había visto. El insecto entrecerró los ojos al ver sus futuras cenas, se veían apetitosas a pesar de tener un tamaño algo pequeño para él pero de seguro iban a ser un buen banquete, Yuriy se le quedo viendo al igual que el lobezno blanco.

Luego pudo ver como esa cosa movía sus mandíbulas y abría su boca emitiendo un fuerte chillido que casi les desgarra los oídos tanto a Yuriy como al lobo, después de todo su sentido de oído era mucho más agudo de lo normal. Luego el ciempiés choco su cabeza contra ese árbol provocando que su comida huyera rápidamente del lugar.

Después de que golpeara su enorme cabeza contra el pino se quedo quieto observando como se escapaban luego con agilidad los siguió, para su mala suerte el pelirrojo tenía piernas fuertes y podía correr muy rápido como para alcanzarlo.

Así que opto por ir debajo de ellos, levanto la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire y se introdujo dentro de la tierra creando un levantamiento de roca en el suelo.

Varios pinos que seguían de pie eran arrancados de raíz por la velocidad del monstruo.

Yuriy se dio cuenta de la acción del insecto y trato de correr más y más.

Mientras en las afueras del bosque Kai seguía tomando una siesta cuando un una hoja que cayo en su nariz hizo que despertara y mirara a su alrededor en busca del pelirrojo.

- No, no otra vez ¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuriy? -. Se quejaba el bicolor mientras se ponía de pie y se palpaba la parte trasera de su pantalón con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos, estiro los brazos al aire y apretó los ojos luego movió de lado a lado su cuello tratando de quitarse el estrés luego abrió los ojos y miro en dirección de donde venía corriendo el pelirrojo que buscaba pensó que quizá se había ido a jugar por ahí – ah Yuriy oye ¿dónde esta...? ¿AH? -. No pudo terminar su oración porque vio algo extraño entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver que era luego los abrió al máximo encontrándose al ojiazul corriendo por su vida con una animalito en brazos y otro monstruo detrás de ellos, rápidamente Yuriy paso a un lado de Kai pues no se podía detener Kai se quedó pensando luego vio que el insecto estaba por devorarlo de un solo bocado - ¡AH! -.

El bicolor siguió a Yuriy corriendo increíblemente a su mismo nivel.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa! -. Preguntaba gritando sabiendo que no responderían.

- AH ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí! -. Seguía gritando. Pero no podía para de correr a menos que quisiera que se lo comieran vivo.

Como pudieron dieron una vuelta lo evitaron y veían como chocaba contra las rocas.

Un largo suspiro de alivio se escucho por parte de los tres mientras cerraban los ojos y se dejaban caer al suelo. – Bien sigo con vida -. Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Yuriy a ti ¿no te paso nada malo verdad? -. Pregunto al pelirrojo, esta era la segunda vez en menos de dos días que atacaban al chico lobo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para no preocuparlo más, luego sintió como el pequeño se movía entre sus brazos así que lo soltó de su agarre.

- Hum ¿de dónde lo sacaste? -. Pregunto curioso y Yuriy le enseño el lugar.

- Vaya, no sabía que existía esta parte, casi nunca vengo aquí. Y el aire esta tan limpio -. Termino por decir, luego el ojiazul le mostró la trampa que atrapo al lobito.

- Así que por eso te sigue a todas partes, bien y ¿qué harás con él? ¿Qué...te lo vas a comer? -. Pregunto nuevamente llevando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca rascando allí en actitud despreocupada provocando que Yuriy abriera los ojos y lo golpeara en la cabeza ¡Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa!

- Bien, bien...yo solo decía. Pero que carácter -. Lo último había salido como un murmullo enfadado, aunque el pelirrojo tuvo sus razones al golpearlo.

- Ahmn no te enfades. Lo siento, creo que metí la pata -. Dijo arrepentido por su error.

Yuriy seguía dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos en seña de enojo por la mala conducta de su amigo y protector, luego lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio lo mal que lo había hecho quedar. Esto lo hizo sentir mal así que giro su rostro para verlo.

Kai seguía pensando como disculparse con Yuriy que no vio cuando este se acercaba a él y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos se quedaron así un rato hasta que el bicolor fue empujado por el cachorro y cayo encima del otro cuerpo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se topó con que estaba besando a Yuriy y su mano estaba en una de las zonas más sensibles del pelirrojo, creando un delicado sonrojo en este.

Yuriy tenía sus ojos entreabiertos las mejillas rojas y estaba muy sumiso.

El pelirrojo intento levantarlo pero el otro no quiso y comenzó a introducir su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad intentando jugar con la del pequeño lobo.

Ivanov no supo el porque pero era condesciente ante todo lo que hacía el joven Hiwatari así que abrió más la boca y sus piernas también, sin mencionar que el pequeño pantalón que traía lo hacía muy fácil de dominar.

Kai sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabotonar dicho pantalón y acariciaba también.

Yuriy abrazaba la espalda del chico mientras el beso seguía, el pelirrojo estaba muy excitado así que llevo su mano a la bragueta de Kai con la clara intención de abrírsela.

Kai comprendió el juego así que acarició el suave pecho de su contrario.

Todo era perfecto, nada estaba mal. Kai se estaba excitando y Yuriy también.

- Yuriy...deseas... ¿hacer esto? -. Pregunto separándose.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y cerró los ojos esperando a que Kai lo besara otra vez.

Kai sonrió, el también deseaba eso. Hacer suyo a ese mítico ser, era tan inocente y dulce con él. Y resaltaba esa sensualidad con esa delicadeza, no podía resistirse a tener contacto con esa piel que era suave, tan blanca. Dios era todo, lo quería demasiado y encontrarlo en ese viaje en el que pensó que moriría solo uno de esos días, ya no seria así. Ahora lo tenía a él, a su pequeño lobito blanco.

Deseaba que nunca terminaran cuando un leve movimiento de la tierra provoco que se levantar y apartara al pelirrojo, este solo lo miro extrañado.

Kai se quedo sentado y en posición defensiva, Yuriy seguía expectante para saber que sucedía luego su sensible sentido de alerta le confirmo que pasaba.

Poco después de haberse separado Kai se calmo y se puso de pie, cuando estaba por caminar hacía el pelirrojo algo lo detuvo, mas bien lo levanto en el aire.

Ese insecto había salido desde debajo de la tierra llevándose con su mandíbula a Kai, pero sin lastimarlo, el bicolor fue a dar a unos metros del ojiazul quien salio en su ayuda seguido del pequeño animalito.

Yuriy se arrodillo luego una enorme sombra cubrió a los tres y volteo para ver que si seguía allí, efectivamente ahora si estaban perdidos. Yuriy solo reaccionó para proteger a Kai con su pequeño cuerpo para que no matara al ojisrojos, aunque sabía que era inútil, esa bestia salto sobre ellos lista para devorarlos, pero...

Ivanov mantenía los ojos apretados esperando a que todo pase, luego los abrió lentamente y se sorprendió al ver quien los había salvado esa vez. Era el pequeño el que los estaba protegiendo, claro tuvo un cambio.

Ahora su tamaño era más grande que antes, ni siquiera parecía un lobo normal.

Pero vaya si que se veía bien, tenía algo que era claramente hielo cubriendo su torso pasando por cada lado de su costillas y creando puntas al final arriba de su espalda.

Además de verse como una bestia adulta y poderosa, luego dicho lobo fue haciéndose para adelante intentando correr al gusano y así darle tiempo a Yuriy de escapar.

Cuando el lobo mayor pudo derribar a la bestia solo tuvo que mirar al pelirrojo para que este entendiera lo que debía hacer así que salio de allí levándose a Kai encima.

El lobo giro su cabeza un poco observando que se hayan alejado lo suficiente luego vio como el ciempiés se levantaba nuevamente ahora fijando su mirada en el lobo blanco, este solo mostró sus colmillos como si fuera una mueca burlona y dio un salto y se lo llevo lejos para que no viera a los dos chicos. Para su suerte no los vio huir.

El pelirrojo seguía corriendo cuando se detuvo y dejo caer el cuerpo del bicolor a un lado, luego se sentó junto con el peliazul tratando de respirar normalmente.

Cuando vio que estaba mejor, el pelirrojo aparto unos cuantos mechones del rostro de Kai y lo vio fijamente, parecía que estaba dormido. Pero solo se había desmayado por el golpe de la caída, nada serio. Pasaría pronto.

Estuvo todo en silencio cuando una voz de la cual el dueño no se presento apareció entre los árboles, sobresaltando al pelirrojo; este se levanto y miro a todas partes intentando localizar en vano a esa persona que le hablaba.

- Sabes que es inútil escapar de la verdad Yuriy o debo decir... ¿Tala? Dime ¿qué te gusta más? Jaja, bien no importa y creo que sabes perfectamente quien soy...o quizás no lo sepas aún, nuestro señor nos ha hablado mucho de ti pequeño -.

Yuriy no entendía nada de lo que le decían solo se quedo parado allí escuchando todo, ¿su señor? ¿Qué lo conocían? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

- Mi estado aquí es breve así que me retiro, espero volver a verte pronto JAJAJA -.

Se escucho resonar la fuerte risa maquiavélica de ese tipo, que no tuvo el más mínimo valor de aparecerse en frente de él. Pero eso ahora poco importaba ya que un sonido de estruendo apareció en el lugar, de nuevo el monstruo había regresado.

Pero, el pequeño lobo ¿dónde estaba?...

La respuesta llego pronto pues esa cosa escupió al pequeño y este cayo rendido.

Yuriy vio que tenía varias manchas de sangre y también muchos moretones.

El lobezno se había sacrificado así por un par de desconocidos, eso nunca lo perdonaría.

El pelirrojo se acerco y cargo de nuevo al lobito entre sus brazos, en sus ojos había tristeza. Pero fuera de todo esto el gusano de tierra vio al ojiazul que había querido comerse anteriormente y movió sus mandíbulas de manera retadora.

Yuriy seguía parado con el pequeño entre sus brazos y luego levanto la vista justo cuando esa cosa iba a atacar, logro esquivarlo de un salto.

Ivanov dejo al cachorro junto a Kai en un lugar seguro, esta seria su segunda pelea en menos de dos días ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

Cuando estuvo bien alejado de los otros, vio que era el momento perfecto.

A pesar de estar débil por la pelea anterior quiso continuar, no se iba a dejar matar.

Yuriy intento escapar cuando esa cosa dio un mal movimiento, pero no pudo...

Ya que el ciempiés lo tiro contra el suelo haciéndolo rebotar muy fuerte.

Un quejido salió de la garganta de Yuriy quien se incorporo un poco y vio al gusano listo para devorarlo solo cerro sus ojos nuevamente, ahora no podía hacer nada para salvarse a si mismo pues se había golpeado muy duro y estaba muy cansado.

Luego solo silencio, cuando vio bien que pasaba para su sorpresa el pequeño lobo había captado el peligro que corría el pelirrojo, el cual ahora había aceptado como su dueño legitimo. Yuriy seguía asombrado por la valentía que demostraba la bestia lobo y además el no saber como era que cambiaba de apariencia tan drásticamente eso lleno su mente por momentáneos segundos ya que el lobo no resistiría mucho.

Y eso era verdad puesto que el peso sumado más la pelea que había tenido hace minutos contra ese insecto habían dejado al animal agotado, cuando supo que no aguantaba más se dejo caer, pero alguien más ayudo a Yuriy. Corriendo como el viento llego a donde estaban los dos lobos blancos.

- Eso, estuvo cerca... ¿no? -. Dijo el peliazul con Yuriy en sus brazos.

Este solo lo miro y luego bajo del agarre del ojisrojos para ayudar al cachorro.

Kai sabía que no podría detenerlo así que lo dejo ir mientras él estaría alejado.

- Espera -. Detuvo un momento al pelirrojo ojiazul.

- Ten...mucho cuidado... -. Le pidió el peliazul, no queriendo perder a su pelirrojo.

Yuriy asintió y se fue con el otro lobo, este lo llevo sobre su lomo blanco.

A pesar de estar cubierto por el hielo su cuerpo era muy calido según Ivanov.

Cuando la bestia alzo vuelo una larga estela brillante se abrió pasó detrás de esta.

Mientras el ojiazul se aferraba a la piel del lobo más grande para no caer.

El lobo más grande se mantuvo en el aire esperando y luego se lanzo contra el gusano.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo que el monstruo se mareara y así poderlo derribar, solo tenían que tener paciencia y todo acabaría bien, sino se los comería y a nadie le agrada ser el almuerzo de una cosa como esa. Cuando dieron con el cometido lograron derribarlo, Yuriy llevaba consigo en esos momentos una de las armas de Kai, y se la quito sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta.

- Pero esa es mi...lanza de plata -. Se dijo el bicolor, pues pensaba que estaba con el resto de sus armas blancas, de doble filo así como también su inseparable ballesta de acero - ¿Cuándo diablos me la quito? -. Seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin saber que era vigilado por la misma extraña sombra encapuchada del día anterior, la que estaba en lo alto del risco y la que había hablado con Yuriy. Estaba en lo alto de una copa de árbol, observando cada movimiento de la presa que había ido a cazar por mandato de SU SEÑOR.

- '¿Quién es él? Ese hombre no me dijo sobre el peliazul' -. Pensaba la sombra.

- 'No importa, solo es un estorbo. Además es humano, no creo que sea mucha molestia...pero...se ve que tiene muy buenos reflejos, y es fuerte también ágil. Seria buena idea que se nos uniera pero...no, la cercanía de un simple ser mortal me repugna de solo pensar en ello' -. Pensaba alabándose a si mismo, pus mucho no le importaba el bicolor, solo estaba allí por Yuriy, por algo seguía vivo, ese hombre le hizo una propuesta que no seria fácil de rechazar, simplemente mordió el anzuelo y ahora más que nada deseaba ese poder infinito.

Mientras dos mentes pensaban cosas diferentes Yuriy seguía.

En un movimiento acelerado, el pelirrojo dio con su cometido, tenía el blanco perfecto, luego vio algo que lo sobresalto pero aún así no se detuvo.

Hizo girar la lanza en su mano derecha y se la incrusto en el cuello del ciempiés destrozando lo que lo había distraído un poco.

Rápidamente el gusano salió de su trance y se metió bajo la tierra, escapando de su agresor. Yuriy regreso al suelo y bajo del lobo del lobo, el cual volvió a ser pequeño.

El cachorro apareció tras una nube de hielo fresca blanca y brillante, Kai se fue acercando para ver que había pasado dejando atrás a la sombra.

- Rayos -. Fue lo que dijo el encapuchado. Luego se retiro desvaneciéndose en el aire.

- Yuriy ¿se encuentran bien? -. Pregunto preocupado, mientras venía corriendo. Yuriy seguía analizando era el mismo collar negro que vio la vez pasada en el cuello del ogro.

- Oye ese no es... -. Dijo recordando el también ese mismo collar negro que ahora estaba hecho trisas y esparcido por el suelo a un lado del agujero del gusano de tierra.

- 'Ese es el mismo que vi antes ¿por qué nos atacó? -. Pensaba el ojisrojos.

Luego un tirón en su pantalón hizo que viera hacía abajo – AH pero que tu no eras... -. Decía intentando saber que era ese extraño lobito. – argh no importa, mejor volvemos ¿de acuerdo? -. Sugirió y luego dio media vuelta y se fue seguido del pequeño y Yuriy se quedo parado un rato más.

- Oye, Yuriy ¿qué no piensas venir? -. Le pregunto volteando su rostro, Yuriy giro en sus talones y se fue con Kai y su nueva mascota. Mientras la imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse a medida que caminaban y se alejaban.

- Jm, veo que lo ha superado...veamos ¿qué haces, Yuriy? -. Dijo una voz extraña que salía de las montañas de hielo y nieve, se oía suave pero también muy fría – esto será bastante difícil mis pequeños -. Dijo nuevamente y luego solo silencio.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

O.O bien creo que esta bien si eso xD...

Un gusanote lastimando a Yuriy ya van dos strikes genial XP pobres ya apenas si comenzó el fic y los quiero asesinar o-ó jeje.

La sombra esa otra vez y vaya que sorprendió a Yuriy -.- pobrecito me lo asusto mucho al chiquito bien no tan peque pus casi fornica con Kai ¬ - ¬

Bien los deje con las ganas ¿no? jaja pero eso va para un poquito más adelante no se preocupen habrá más lemon -/-

Y alguien quiere matar a Talita T-T pobrecito (**K:** ay si tu santita que eres ¬¬) jeje lo ¿notaste:P (**K:** olvídalo - -U) bien n-n ya van a ver quien esa personita que aparentemente hizo un **acuerdo **con esa sombra (o demonio -.-) y ahora quiere atrapar al pelirrojo si más problemas xDU

Y después el cachorrito que monito el ñwñ y si se imaginan que es una versión de Wolborg pus sip eso es -.- solo que este es uno chiquito y cuando esta por pelear se vuelve adulto osease ustedes entender mi o.o

Bien mi creería que es todo por el momento o.o

Porfas déjenme rr ToT un sean malitus conmigo si, si, si Ó.O -.- bien sino pues tendré que aguantármelas solita T-T

Por cierto hago un concurso para los que respondan más preguntas correctamente a lo largo del fic aparte de que le voy a dedicar cada capitulo que sigue les voy a dedicar un nuevo fic de LEMON PURO nOn XD bien nos vemos n.n

AH cierto la pregunta ¿Quién creen que sea esa sombra o.o? el próximo chapi es para quien responda bien.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Do svidaniye drugs!


	3. Cristal de Fuego

Alo ¿Cómo andan? Esta chica les trae otro fic ¡Qué lo disfruten! nOn.

**.-Elementos-.**

**-Kokoro Yana:** oh bien chapis más y más y más largos bien n.n xD si soy exigente pero bueno u.u no importa al menos me consta que lo leíste y te gusto n-n tanx

**1-Mikael Mudou:** HOLA manito mayor nuevo n.n xD jaja mi papi Boris esta pasado de copas hey ya le toca su medicina o.o bueno ¿de que hablamos? A sí mmm pues no es esa la razón por la que Yurisito-san no habla -.- no, no, no ahm pues lo que trae en el bolsillo son cristales n.n

**2-Mikael Mudou:** Tu segundo rr n-n bien ahora veras que pasa en el tercer chapi y les espera una sorpresita porque aquí entran en juego esos cristales de los que hable en el chapi 1 mmm Bryan no, no es...Brooklyn mmm en el fic aparece pero no tampoco es... ¿Hiro? NAH ¿Cómo crees? y sip el Lobito se salvo -.- no creas que lo iba a matar así nada más hasta lueguito n.n cuídate nOn!

**-Alleka:** oh mi idea es original ñ.ñ tanx por el comentario o.o ¿quieres que tus fics se parezcan a los míos? O.o bien no soy tan buena pero GabZ y yo tenemos una guerra de fics ahora n-n claro entre nosotras ella para mantener su corona y trono xD y mi para quitárselo xP ah lo de la sombra mmm no es Bryan n-n pero igual gracias por participar adiosito n.n

**-Dani Hiwatari:** Hola n.n viva otro review largo nOn jaja te di inspiración gracias n-n sip la mayoría de las cosas que me dijiste antes eran así nOn si es lindo tener una colita ñ-ñ jaja LOS PESCADOTES Y LOS ARBOLOTES XD no Greenpeace me va a mandar a llamar por los más buscados T.T sip el mini-Wolborg es tan tierno ñ-ñ pero también esta lindo el grandecito n.n Kai es muy poco sentimental u.u si gusanote peludote xD de esos abundan en mi casa y recordé: una vez estaba en mi patio junto con mi nekito y vimos a un gusanote de esos de ciempiés y bien peludo y grandote y dije ¿Por qué no? que más detestable que un insecto tan feito -.- y de ahí salió la idea n-nU si la casita de Kai se murió ToT oye no tan rápido que el lemon ya va a venir solo hay que ser paciente n.n además hago spoiler de mi fic -.- esto es como un Todos/Yuriy xD se lo van a comer jaja...los cristales no son para hacer la tarea ñ.ñU y otra que me dice que es Bryan -.- hey ¿tanto lo odian? NO ES mmm ah lo de la lanza pues cuando Kai se fue corriendo tomó sus cosas y cuando casi tuvieron una ronda de practica xD el bicolor dejo sus cosas a un lado y Yuriy se apresuró las vio y bueno paso lo demás -.-U ya lo actualizo porque me lo están pidiendo con ansias n.n

**-GabZ:** Hola n.n O.o mi papi no es la sombra al fin alguien que no menciona el nombre BRYAN T-T jaja Yuriy: Inuyasha, Mini-Wolborg: Kirara, Kai: ¿Aome? XD

**-Nadryl:** Hola n.n ahm oye te pregunto algo ¿eres la misma Nadryl de los Foros DZ? Bueno es eso -.- porque hay un usuario con ese nombre y pues quería saber n-n (además yo estoy en ese foro como Hikari Balkov -.-U ¿qué raro?) ah si tanx por tu review ñ.ñ eres muy linda al dejármelo ToT jaja mi fic te parece GENIAL xD gracias por eso sie Talita sufre pero para ayudarlo esta Kai y los otros personajitos que pienso poner n.n espero que siguas leyendo mi fic ñ-ñ me sentiría feliz de algún modo .-.U ah y la sombra esa ¬¬ no es Bryan y mucho menos mi papá (ósea Boris x) porque él ya tiene otro papel y Bryan tb tiene otro papel -.-

**-Ayanai:** jaja no importa si me lo mandaste tarde n-n al menos me lo enviaste .-.U xD bien como sea ah y sobre la pregunta em ¿qué tienen todos con Bryan o.ó? ya me lo meten como el malo -.- y sobre Boris sip es algo así como la cabecilla pero no es tan importante u.u pero ya vas a ver que pasa n.n tanx y te invito a leyer el tercer chapi nOn

**-Anyanka Khushrenada:** holas n.n jeje sip soy malita o.o será que...ta, ta, ta tan lo ¿habré aprendido de ti xD? 1- Ehm pues algo de trauma tiene por la violación (por eso va a tener constantes pesadillas de ello -.-U) y nop, no es un experimento de esos de los EX o Expedientes X XD ah y siente mucho créeme n-n 2- Si lo del collar si es así y tb acertaste en que se lo quieren llevar 3- JAJA lo que pasa es que el miedo a veces nos hace hacer cosas que nunca hubiéramos imaginado e aquí el ejemplo del PORQUE Kaicito-sama pudo igualar la velocidad de Yurisito-san n.n ais si el lobeznito si que esta bien tierno ñwñ ¡MI QUIERE UNO IGUAL! TOT 4- ¿Bryan? No, no es la sombra -.- y sip Boris tiene mucho que ver con la sombra y "Jm" es una Intersección n-n 5- Mira te explico lo que pasa es que Yuriy (y Tala son la misma persona) tiene pesadillas como lo dije antes y si no se deja tocar, pero...con Kai es diferente y como vas a ver entre los dos se gustan, bueno el sentimiento fue primero por parte de Kai y Yuriy bueno esta aprendiendo el chiquito u.u xD jaja bueno a decir verdad con Kai es con el único (CASI) con el que se va a dejar manosear (ósea mete mano y no la saca más x) ah y si recuerda muy bien el lobito n.n y '¿Por qué no habla?' Bueno lo que sucede es que (no se si habrás leído una parte en el primer capitulo que escribí esto: "Ya en la salida de la mansión se dirigió con paso seguro a la entrada del patio delantero y abrió la reja con cuidado para poder escaparse. Ya no había vuelta atrás era esto o nada. Pero no notó que algo le hacía falta. Tal vez lo más importante para el ojiazul." Bueno al principio el fic es confuso eso si, pero a medida que vayan avanzando los chapis y le prestes atención bien y leas cuidadosamente ya vas a ver porque no habla n-n (Hay sonó bien feo como te lo dije espero que no vayas a pensar que pienso que no lees todo ñ.ñ por eso MIL PERDONES)...o.o ah jaja xD Bryan tarado XDD mi tb te manda besitos y abrazos n.n otra cosa ¿te puedo llamar Anya o.o?

**1-Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** Uhm hola de nuevo n-n también te fascina este AH GabZ me dijo lo mismo sobre que se parecía a Inuyasha jaja, ah y lo de Yuriy pues si mi papá se paso en serio (**K:** mira quien lo dice ¬¬, **H:** tu mejor te callas -.-U) como sea BAH ¿no te agrada mi papá Boris o.o POR QUÉ? si él es 'TAN' buena gente n-n por eso mi lo pone en sus fics de malo uhm lo del Kai/Yuriy pues eso va para rato solo ten paciencia, y ¿Bryan? Pues ahora lo vas a ver n-n...

**2-Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** Hola otra vez n-nU jaja me dejaste rr en el primer chapi pero no importa si concuerdo contigo el lobito es súper KAWAI mi lo adora (y sip es una versión miniatura de Wolborg x) y si esos dos se andan con ganas bueno gracias de todos modos por los 2 reviews n.n ahora te (los) dejo con el 3° chapi.

**-Tala Valkov:** Chuchoyasha XDDD jaja ah mi no sabía que significaba eso gracias por el dato n-n mmm por lo que no habla ya vas a ver por que pero eso va a ser a medida que sigua el fic n-n su voz tiene que ver mucho con lo que dejó en aquella casa o.o de veras da mieeedo xD mmm mi sigue en: "La Búsqueda del Fic Perdido" o.ó

**Mil disculpas sean dadas a las personas que respondieron correctamente la primera pregunta, puesto que olvide por completo colocar los nombres de los usuarios.**

**Capitulo 2 (dedicado a):**

**Ayanai**

**Anyanka Khushrenada**

**Dani Hiwatari**

**Mikael Mudou**

Advertencia: Fic Yaoi (Relación chico/chico) Shounen ai, seres extraños, etc, etc, etc.

**Capitulo 3: Cristal de fuego.**

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

Otro día nuevo y tanto Kai como Yuriy y su nuevo amiguito iban en dirección del río, de vez en cuando se detenían por ahí a descansar puesto que el camino era muy largo y el bicolor tenía como destino un pueblo que conocía y al que no había visitado desde que era un niño, solo fue una vez y conoció a un buen amigo, el cual deseaba ver.

- Vamos, no falta mucho. Solo tenemos que cruzar esta pradera y llegaremos antes del mediodía -. Dijo un sonriente Kai, ya quería llegar.

Yuriy estaba algo cansado y no era extraño, pero Kai no se percato de ello. Sino hasta que el pelirrojo se desmayo y su mascotita lo ayudo.

- ¡Yuriy! Oh cielos ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ven te llevare en mi espalda -. Le dijo el bicolor, Ivanov accedió y subió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kai.

- Llegaremos pronto, aguanta un poco más -. Decía Kai tratando de que Yuriy siguiera conciente. Fue justo en ese momento cuando vio a un joven pasar.

El chico estaba en un carro sentado y a un lado suyo su perro, el carro era llevado por un caballo adulto, el transporte llevaba gran cantidad de alimentos y pero tenía espacio para que llevara a Kai y a Yuriy (**Y: **¿Y mi mascotita?;-; **K: **¬¬+ **H:** o.oU también 'que mieeedo') – Oye, ¿podrías llevarnos? Por favor, es que mi amigo necesita ayuda -. Pidió el peliazul mostrándole al pelirrojo que traía en su espalda, el cual yacía con los ojos cerrados. El chico estaba por acceder cuando vio algo anormal en el joven y al identificar lo que era se puso azul.

- Gracias, yo... -. Antes de poder terminar de agradecerles el chico se alejo.

- ¡Oye espera, necesitamos tu ayuda! -. Pidió de nuevo el peliazul.

- ¡No estoy tan loco! ¡Lo que llevas es un monstruo! -. Grito huyendo de allí y siguiendo el camino que tenía antes, Kai ahora no sabía que hacer.

- Rayos -. Escupió al suelo - ¿qué ya nadie tiene compasión hoy en día? -. Dijo molesto.

Hasta que un pequeño quejido por parte de Yuriy lo hizo reaccionar recordando lo que era importante en vez de estarse molestando por estupideces.

- Ah lo siento Yuriy... -. Dijo con desconsuelo.

El pelirrojo por su parte solo lo abrazo más y siguió descansando mientras que Kai se había calmado, pero ¿como solucionarían esto? Tardarían más en llegar, aunque esto no detendría al bicolor, cuando se le ocurrió algo – Oye tu puedes convertirte en esa bestia, hazlo y llévanos al pueblo -. Ordeno al lobezno, y este estaba algo agotado también y también tenía mucha hambre – discúlpame pero...'¿qué haré?' -. Pensaba decepcionado cuando el pequeño comprendió la tristeza del chico y se convirtió en el lobo, invitándole a Kai a subir este solo asintió y se fueron, cuando vieron que estaban sobre una de las partes más cercanas el lobo bajo y volvió a ser normal.

- Bien hemos llegado, ahora a ¿Dónde iremos? -. Luego antes de entrar al pueblo Kai fue a un puesto en donde vendían prendas de todo tipo y compro un sombrero para Yuriy, para evitar que vieran que era híbrido sino lo matarían y eso era lo que menos quería. Muchas personas de allí siempre estaban atentas para ver si cazaban alguno y Yuriy era presa fácil entre tanta gente. Fue por eso que le otro joven huyo.

- Bien con eso bastara -. Dijo y le puso el sombrero a Yuriy.

Luego de ponérselo le dio una medicina que hizo sentir mejor al pelirrojo – pero hay que hacer algo con eso -. Mencionó sobre la cola blanca.

- Así esta mejor -. Dijo satisfecho pues había colocado la cola alrededor de la cintura del chico, y como la camisa que traía era grande no se notaría.

Ahora estaban listos para entrar al hacerlo, el pelirrojo estaba mirando a todas partes. Pero no era el único – Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que era un niño -. Decía Kai, aunque la gente que pasaba los miraba mucho, bastaba decir que los dos eran los chicos más lindos de allí claro y otra personita más, que el bicolor andaba buscando...

- Mmm creo que...es aquí -. Dijo el ojisrojos mirando un bar enorme al cual había entrado con su padre una sola vez. – Vamos entra – pero Yuriy se mostraba no muy deseoso de entrar y el peliazul lo notó – no te preocupes, nadie te va a hacer daño -. Dijo tomándolo de la mano para que no se asustara.

Así ambos entraron. Había mucha concurrencia en el lugar, más hombres y las mujeres eran solo meseras o algunas prostitutas, que iban para ganar dinero o conocer chicos guapos; como lo era el dueño. Kai seguía parado junto a Yuriy en la entrada, cuando el bicolor vio al chico pelilavanda – BRYAN -. Lo llamó.

El mencionado giro su rostro y lo vio – Pero miren quien decidió regresar EH Hiwatari -. Dijo el joven tabernero, tenían la misma edad. – Y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? -. Pregunto acercándose más a los dos.

Era un joven de hermoso cabello lavanda un poco corto llegaba hasta su nuca, sus ojos también aunque estos tenían un leve tono de gris. De piel blanca, con un musculoso cuerpo muy bien marcado, era alto y bien parecido (**H: **PERDONAME ANYA pero no pude evitar escribir eso, esta en mi sangre ;-; **K:** Baka ¬¬). Vestía una camisa blanca y tenía unos bolsillos a cada lado de su pecho, estaba con las mangas arremangadas y tenía unos tres botones abiertos, estaba algo sudoroso puesto que ese día hacía mucho calor y en sus piernas un ajustado pantalón de cuero marrón con unos zapatos de punta. En su oreja derecha llevaba un arete que le quedaba muy sensual desde el punto de vista de todas las camareras. El chico estaba limpiando un vaso con un paño.

Yuriy lo vio y se escondió detrás de Kai mirando al chico por el hombro del bicolor.

- Oh vaya, ¿Quién es ella? -. Pregunto viendo a ese precioso pelirrojo. Realmente le había causado muy buena impresión. El chico era lindo y se veía bastante agradable, pero hubo una pequeña equivocación de palabras por parte de Bryan ¿Quién es **ella**? En realidad no lo era...

- Ah eso, es mi amigo...y no es un ELLA -. Dijo algo molesto por haber confundido a Yuriy de ese modo, si Bryan era un casanova tendría que practicar más. Porque confundir a un chico con una señorita, eso era más que suficiente – creo que te esta fallando la vista Bryan -. Aclaro de nuevo el bicolor mirando claramente la mirada lujuriosa que había puesto el pelilavanda sobre el ojiazul, esto no le gusto mucho. Y no sabía porque estaba tan celoso pero, es que no quería ninguna competencia de ningún tipo y si era su amigo no importaba tampoco.

- Oh de veras, pues no lo parece -. Dijo el ojilavanda apartando a Kai para ver más de cerca al pelirrojo – y ¿qué?... ¿es tu novia entonces? -. Pregunto desviando su mirada hacía Kai esto si que iba mal. Yuriy se estaba poniendo nervioso y Kai muy molesto; ante esto el bicolor solo respondió con un NO y Bryan miro al chico pelirrojo – bien entonces puedo quedarme con ella -. Dijo con un aire victorioso y el peliazul se estaba cansando de decirle que era un el y no una ella.

- Bryan...ya te dije, como un millón de veces que es un chico, CHIIIICO ¬¬ -. Dijo cansado por todo esto y claro Bryan era más terco que una mula – HAY pero tu no entiendes ¿verdad? no ves **aunque sea** algo, diferente en EL -. Resalto más la palabra EL para dar entenderse con su amigo, ya ni sabía que pensar de él solo que estaba loco y se le había zafado un tornillo.

- Bien, debo aceptar que tiene un busto pequeño pero es muy bonita -. Dijo sonriendo y descaradamente llevaba su mano al pecho del chico para ver que tan grandes ERAN si él pensaba que era una SUPUESTA chica – es un poco joven ¿no crees? no sabía que tenías estos gustos pervertido, mira que andar con una criatura -. Recalcó el chico más alto, bien era suficiente.

- Mira BRYAN si quieres lo puedes COMPROBAR para que veas que no soy un mentiroso -. Le dijo para que viera que no estaba mintiendo, pero era que Bryan le había colmado la paciencia – anda ve te espera una sorpresa -. Dijo y el chico lo llevo al baño, Kai solo esperaba pero se reía para sus adentros al querer ver la cara de su amigo de la infancia, eso seria gracioso.

Al entrar al baño Bryan se preparo y Yuriy estaba arrinconado cerca del retrete, y veía como lo miraba Bryan. Una mirada lujuriosa, estaba babeando. Que tonto había sido Kai era lo que pensaba, pues al tener semejante belleza para él solo y los dos en el baño. Se estaba excitando, sentó al pelirrojo; le abrió las piernas y este se sonrojo y puso sus manos en su entrepierna para cubrirse. Esto exaltó mucho más al chico Kuznetzov, este quito esas delicadas manos y se lamió los labios mirando la expresión de inocencia en el pequeño. Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón provocando un suspiro en el chico seguido de un leve gemido pues estaba muy cerca de su virilidad. Estaba tan cerca cuando al dar su cometido... – AHHHH -.

Luego se vieron como dos siluetas aparecían detrás de la puerta, Yuriy salía del baño con una mirada inocente y sin saber porque Bryan hizo eso y este salía con cascadas en los ojos y Kai con una cara de ¡Qué IMBECIL! – Te lo dije, acaso no era más ¿qué obvio? Mira, mira -. Dijo el bicolor siendo el quien esta vez apretaba el pecho de Yuriy y este solo se quedaba quieto, pensando... ¿Por qué están tocando mi pecho?

- Si, si ya vi TT-TT -. Dijo rendido, había que ser bastante estupido como para confundirlo de ese modo, y el peliazul quería partirle la cabeza en dos al pelilavanda quien solo se mantenía triste y decepcionado – pero, aún no me has dicho que haces aquí que yo recuerde, me enviaste una carta diciéndome que tendrías un viaje y no le habías dicho nada a tu abuelo ¿no?...a propósito, hablando de tu abuelo. El señor Voltair me dijo que si te veía que te mandara de puntitas a tu casa, perdón mansión. Aunque no me vas a hacer caso. -. Termino por decir el ojilavanda, pero si lo mandaba con Voltair este lo mataría. En el estado que estaba no lo recibiría ni aunque fuese su nieto, pero el ojisrojos siempre fue así. Terco y no escuchaba a nadie, bien a casi nadie.

- Oh solo eso, bien dile que no regresare. Que se piensa el viejo que soy ¿eh? su montaña de inversiones o ¿qué? además dudo mucho, y cuando digo MUCHO es porque serias incapaz de decirle sobre mi ¿no es así? Viejo amigo -. Le advirtió con una sonrisa forzada y apuntándole justo en la yugular con su ballesta, y Bryan se quedo riendo nerviosamente por la clara muestra de amabilidad de SU MUY QUERIDO VIEJO **AMIGO **KAI HIWATARI, bien no diría nada eso era seguro. – Tu solo cierra esa enorme bocaza que solo te sirve para decir necedades y **yo** no haré ninguna locura ¿entendido? -. Kai se dio cuenta de la inquietud de Bryan y le hundió más la punta - ¿ENTENDIDO? -. Repitió aumentando su cara maliciosa.

- S-si vi-vie-jo amigo...amigo... -. Dijo alejándose un poco – pero ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? -. Pregunto gentilmente sino quería morirse ahí mismo, Kai accedió y se separó y enfundo su ballesta y la coloco detrás de su espalda. Yuriy aún no entendía del todo y se quedo confundido.

- Oye no te asustes, era broma ¿lo sabías cierto? -. Dijo guiñándole un ojo, claro que Bryan se lo tomó muy en serio.

- Si claro ¬¬U bien cambiando el tema...aún no me dijiste quien es EL -. Dijo señalando al pelirrojo que semejante sorpresa le había dado.

- Ah se llama Yuriy Ivanov y lo encontré en el bosque hace como tres días, estaba perdido y quise que viniera conmigo para que no estuviera solo -. Explico el bicolor.

- Aja ¬ -¬ y que más, no me digas que solo has estado con EL por unos tres días sin hacer nada -. Dijo Bryan, burlándose del peliazul. Mientras miraban al chico.

Yuriy se había apartado un poco de ellos para ver mejor el lugar, le llamaba mucho la atención todo lo que había ahí. El bar era espacioso y se veía en muy buen estado pero el pelirrojo centraba su vista en el extraño líquido dorado que bebían los clientes y que goteaba de uno de los caños de cerveza. Quería ver más de cerca de donde venía así que se arrimo más sobre el mostrador levantando un poco su lindo y redondo trasero, la mayoría de los hombres borrachos lo miraban babeándose.

Kai solo lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, el chico lobo se veía tan inocente pero a la vez demasiado sensual. Una mezcla explosiva.

Hasta que una voz lo hizo despertar de su sueño.

**- Aja ¬ -¬ y que más, no me digas que solo has estado con EL por unos tres días sin hacer nada -. Dijo Bryan, burlándose del peliazul. Mientras miraban al chico.**

- ¿De qué rayos me estas hablando Bryan? O/Ó -. Pregunto entre confundido y molesto por la interrogativa de su amigo pelilavanda.

- A mi no me engañas. Se muy bien que no podrías pasar un maldito día sin hacer algo sucio -.¬ -. Mencionó sonrojando a Kai, pero Bryan no lo noto.

- Nada de eso u/ú sabes que me controlo más que tu -. Dijo enojado.

- Aja -.- como sea. Pero no has visto el delicioso trasero que tiene...esta oportunidad no se da dos veces amigo, solo míralo ahí esperando por ti -. Dijo con lujuria.

Kai se calentó más por este último comentario, de verdad si Yuriy era bastante apetecedor y demasiado rico. Entonces ¿por qué no? aunque...

- No...Mejor olvídalo...Yuriy, Yuriy...no es ese tipo de chicos. El es...diferente, muy diferente créeme -. Dijo cerrando sus ojos y luego viendo a Kuznetzov directo a los suyos dándole a entender que no podía.

- Oh vaya, 'entonces puedo dar el primer paso YO perfecto' -. Pensó bastante feliz pues tendría un buena oportunidad cuando esta se hiciera presente en sus ojos tomaría al chico y sería tan delicioso y tan rico. No aguantaba más, lo quería probar pero tendría que ser paciente y esperar. Luego lo haría suyo.

- Bryan ¿en qué piensas? -. Le pregunto el peliazul, pues la cara de él era muy sucia.

- Ah nada, solo pensaba...nada de importancia -. Dijo no queriendo que Kai se diera cuenta, sino lo arruinaría todo y se acabaría su magnifica idea de la dominación sobre ese sexy pelirrojo ojiazul.

- Bien, pero no te atrevas a hacerle nada malo a Yuriy ¿bien? -. Kuznetzov solo asintió llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda y cruzando los dedos, claro que iba a hacerle algo. No, mejor. Haría varias cosas que enloquecerían a su pequeña presa eso iba a ser divertido después de todo.

- ¿Algo malo? no sería capaz descuida viejo, prometido 'idiota' -. Sonrió falsamente.

- Hmf 'algo trama, no es bueno que me confíe con él. De seguro ahora esta pensando en como violarlo o algo así, ja no va a poder' y oye ¿Cómo has estado tu? Veo que te convertiste en el propietario del bar y tu padre ¿qué sucedió con él? -. Pregunto curioseando con Bryan, hacia mucho que no se veían.

- Oh eso, mi padre se fue hace más de cuatro años al otro lado del mundo, ya sabes el otro mundo de los ricos que no entienden nada de nosotros -. Explico con simpleza el pelilavanda mientras seguía con su tarea de atender a todos sus clientes así como también darle las órdenes a las meseras. – pero mucho no me importa, además el casi nunca ha pasado el tiempo conmigo. Solo le importa su dinero y nada más. Esta es una oportunidad que se tiene una vez en la vida...así que bien por él. -. Finalizo.

- Mmm ya veo 'tu no eres el único' compartimos el mismo sentimiento por nuestros últimos parientes ¿no? -. Dijo apoyando su codo en la sobremesa donde estaban otros vasos, copas y algunos platos sucios.

- Ni lo dudes, pero... ¿cómo encontraste a tu AMIGO? -. Pregunto el pelilavanda levantando una ceja, tenía curiosidad.

- Ah eso, ya te dije. Estaba en el bosque y se me apareció de la nada, y me atacó luego vi que estaba enfermo lo lleve a mi cabaña... – Bryan iba a decir algo hentai pero Kai se adelanto – y no tuvimos sexo ni nada parecido ¬¬ -. Dijo para decepción de Kuznetzov.

- Y eso es todo -.- -. Dijo sin mucha importancia por la suspicacia de Bryan.

- Oh vaya 'me oculta algo' -. Pensó no muy convencido por la respuesta de Hiwatari, había algo más en esa breve explicación.

- ¿Solo era eso? -. Cuestionó ahora el peliazul.

- Si nada más, sabes que soy muy curioso. Aunque creo que me estas escondiendo algo ¿no es así? -. Le pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

- Mmm ¿algo más...qué podría ser ese, ALGO? -. Le pregunto cerrando un ojo y viéndolo con el derecho '¿Qué tanto quieres saber eh Bryan?' pensó para si mismo, era demasiado raro que el ojilavanda quisiera saber tanto sobre alguien a quien conocía desde niños y a otro que recién comenzaba a conocer, algo no marchaba bien. Bryan podía llegar a ser tan sospechoso en ocasiones y esta era una de esas tantas. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia, sabía como era su amigo.

- No lo se, un secreto tal vez... -. Decía limpiando un vaso.

- No lo creo, además somos amigos ¿no? sabes que no te ocultaría nada. A menos que tú pienses de esa manera. -. Explico por último el bicolor.

- Hmf como sea -. Mencionó resignado desviando la mirada de Kai para enfocarse en los pantalones de Yuriy, de verdad que trasero tenía. Pero luego vio algo que llamo mucho más su atención; era una pequeña bolsa hecha de tela marrón, no muy oscura, pero lo que le interesaba saber era que llevaba adentro.

- Oye, Kai ¿qué es eso? -. Le pregunto señalando la misteriosa bolsa que el bicolor también había visto que el chico lobo llevaba desde que lo encontró. El también quería averiguar que traía allí.

- No lo se, a de ser un amuleto. Cuando lo vi ya la tenía aunque no se que tiene dentro. -. Dijo observando al pelirrojo, este había cambiado de posición y comenzó a caminar por el bar. Estaba tan entretenido y los otros dos chicos también que no vieron como un par de borrachos se acercaron al lobo y lo abrazaron por la cintura. Era demasiado hermoso como para dejarlo así nada más.

- Oye... ¿estás perdido? -. Pregunto uno de ellos, y Yuriy al sentir el terrible olor a licor en la boca de esos sujetos se cubrió la nariz poniendo una cara de asco total. Y se alejo un poco de ellos, esos tipos estaban muy urgidos y Yuriy trato de evitarlos pero una mano en su hombro, hizo que su espalda chocara contra la pared.

Mientras de vuelta con Kai y Bryan – Hey, ¿Dónde esta Yuriy? -. Pregunto un Kai muy preocupado, pues no había visto al pelirrojo desde hace rato y se estaba asustando al pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Estando él allí explorando el lugar y con tantos hombres emborrachados a la vista...

- No lo se, hace un rato estaba aquí -. Dijo Bryan.

- Si pero, temo que se haya perdido, el no conoce nada aquí -. Dijo bajando la vista.

- Oye no se puede desaparecer así porque sí, ha de estar por ahí -. Explico Kuznetzov. No dándole importancia a la preocupación de Kai.

- Mmm -. Masculló con la mano en su barbilla.

- Ya deja de preocuparte por cosas simples como esas -. Dijo a Kai.

- Si pero, no se, algo me da mala espina aquí. Creo que deberíamos buscarlo, nunca ha estado en el pueblo y tú sabes como son todos aquí. Y más si ven a un chico como él, tan...tan... -. Decía el bicolor tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para la situación tan desesperante.

- Tan ¿qué?...acaso es que es tan, lindo, con cuerpo bien formado. Delicioso trasero, con inocencia y bastante despistado -. Dijo Bryan – acéptalo ¡Te gusta! Además hacen buena pareja -. Menciono ante la sorpresa de Kai quien reaccionó al instante por el atrevimiento del pelilavanda.

- Si...digo ¡NO, ¿qué te hace pensar esas estupideces, Kuznetzov? -. Dijo cruzándose de brazos, esa respuesta no fue mucho de su agrado y mucho menos como la dijo y como la había expresado con esa palabras tan insinuadoras para cualquiera, el bicolor tenía que medir sus palabras sino quería ser descubierto.

- Mmm nada, solo que te veo muy nervioso porque tu amiguito se fue unos momentos y ya pareces novio preocupado. Calmate de una vez ¿qué podría pasarle? A menos que quieran besarlo, acariciarlo, verlo desnudo o incluso... -. Dijo pero Kai lo cayó.

- YA, YA, entendí. No tenías porque decir eso -. Dijo molesto.

- Bien no era para que te enfadaras. Era un comentario simplemente. -. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros estuvieron unos momentos en silencio cuando escucharon un grito y todos miraron de donde provenía y...

Un cuerpo salió despedido del bar para ir a dar contra la tienda de enfrente destrozando la vidriera algunas personas que pasaban se acercaron al hombre que salió volando del interior del bar - ¿Qué diablos? -. Dijo el peliazul y luego fue a ver que paso seguido de Bryan llegaron a una habitación contigua al interior de la barra.

Y vieron a otro tipo en el suelo temblando de miedo y a un lindo pelirrojo con el puño cerrado y en la posición en la que había golpeado a ese sujeto. Kai se acerco a Yuriy y este cambio de posición a una más calmada cerrando los ojos, y al igual que el resto de los que pasaban por el bar y los que estaban adentro Bryan mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Oh rayos... -. Dijo Kai sobándose detrás de la cabeza y revolviendo un poco su cabello mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

- ¿Q-Qué...paso...a-aquí? -. Tartamudeaba el pelilavanda pues aún no creía lo que había pasado en cuanto vio a ese hombre salir volando.

- Yuriy...deberías controlarte de vez en cuando ô.ó -. Dijo para sorpresa del ojilavanda que aún seguía con mira fija en el pelirrojo. Realmente debía saber quien era o mejor dicho que ERA el, nada encajaba. Kai regresa al pueblo desde hace 11 años luego trae a un chico misterioso, del que no sabía casi nada y para colmo de males el bicolor no le había dicho toda la historia, al menos no la parte más importante.

Yuriy cuando escuchó lo que el ojisrojos le había dicho y lo miro sonrojándose un poco por su comportamiento agresivo pero él tenía sus razones, ese tipo lo iba a violar.

- Bien no importa, ¿por qué lo golpeaste? ¿Te hizo algo malo? -. Pregunto a su pelirrojo amigo. Este solo señalo al otro tipo y Kai lo vio suponiendo que había pasado.

- Oh ya veo, tan rápido y te están acosando 'por eso me gustas Yuriy' y bien, OYE TU YA TE QUIERES LARGAR ¡QUE NO QUIERO VER TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO! -. Ordenó Kai.

El otro tipo se subió la bragueta y salió corriendo de ahí por el miedo que tenía.

- Oigan, podría alguien ser tan amable de explicarme que sucedió aquí... ¿Kai? -. Dijo Bryan para luego mirar a Hiwatari.

- Oh bien, yo... -. Dudaba al tiempo en que fijaba sus ojos en el rostro blanco de Yuriy.

Cuando el segundo hombre se fue otros pueblerinos se llevaron al que intento abusar de Yuriy a una enfermería o al hospital, estaba inconsciente así que su traslado seria fácil – Y bien -. Comenzó Kuznetzov esperando una MUY buena excusa por todo esto.

- Bien -. Empezó el bicolor, los tres se habían alejado de la muchedumbre y estaba devuelta en la barra, Bryan del lado de la caja registradora, Kai y Yuriy sentados uno al lado del otro al otro lado de la barra. El pelirrojo tenía sobre sus piernas al pequeño cachorro el cual estaba inquieto desde hace rato – mira, se que esto va a sonar estupido pero quiero que comprendas lo que te voy a decir -. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Escucha, Yuriy no es...lo que aparenta ser, es decir, él...tiene algo, que ni yo mismo puedo explicar o incluso llegar a entender. A mi también me sorprendió cuando lo vi...se que parece inhumano pero, Yuriy no es como nosotros... -. Dijo sacándole más sospechas y dudas al joven tabernero.

- Mmm lo que me quieres decir es ¿qué el no es humano? ¿Es eso?...mmm...Jaja -. Rió para sorpresa de Kai quien esperaba otra reacción por parte del chico Kuznetzov como alarmada, pero vaya el susto que le dio – y esperas ¿qué te crea? Lo dudo, Kai las mentiras tiene patas cortas y eso te lleva al mal camino así que dime la verdad -.

Pero que era lo que Bryan quería, ya le había dicho la verdad. Pero tampoco sería tan estupido como para delatar que Yuriy era un híbrido y si alguien de allí lo supiera estarían en graves problemas; el pelirrojo por tener esa descendencia y él por meter en problemas al ojiazul a Bryan y por no decir nada. Que lió era en el que se había metido y la pregunta ¿cómo se zafaría de este?

- No estoy mintiendo, esa es la verdad -. Dijo molesto porque el otro chico no oía nada de lo que decía. Pero no importaba Bryan era así, por lo menos no diría nada acerca de Yuriy y su extraña fuerza. Así que desistió con un largo suspiro.

- Bien, pero si que tiene fuerza ese pelirrojo. Yo que tu tendría más cuidado -.

- Si, ya lo he pensado. Pero no es tan malo. Ya tengo un buen guardaespaldas y sin que le pague -. Dijo mientras ambos miraban al ojiazul.

- Bien yo pagaría lo que sea por él -. Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

- Si lo que tu digas... -. Con este último comentario cerró los ojos y estuvieron en silencio cuando escucharon el grito de una mujer y luego el resto de los habitantes.

Luego un fuerte estruendo, como de vidrio haciéndose añicos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso? -. Se pregunto el pelilavanda.

- No lo se 'diablos que no sea lo que estoy pensando' -. Pedía mentalmente pues ya se imaginaba que podía ser todo ese escándalo.

Yuriy salió corriendo de ahí y fue a la calle, seguido del bicolor y el ojilavanda. Luego vieron como la gente corría por todas partes tropezándose y pasando uno por arriba de otro, esto era el pandemonio ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba!

Luego Bryan vio a un joven de la misma edad que ellos y le pregunto que paso – oye ¿qué esta ocurriendo? -. Cuestionó alarmado todo era extraño quizá era un animal del bosque que andaba suelto.

- Es una bestia, nos persigue. Ocúltense o se los comerá también -. Alertó al joven a un extrañado Kuznetzov.

- ¿Comernos? ¿De qué habla? -. Se pregunto a si mismo ahora si que no comprendía nada de nada.

- Creo que de eso -.- -. Le dijo el bicolor tocando su hombro con la punta de su dedo intentando llamar la atención del pelilavanda. Bryan hizo caso y vio a que se refería con todo eso, luego la cara se le puso azul y la piel se le erizo y se metió junto con Kai y Yuriy dentro del bar ocultándose detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Qué...diablos...fue eso...? -. Pregunto queriendo que alguien le dijera que era un sueño. Pero nadie le diría eso.

- Era lo que trataba de decirte...pero claro El señor nunca quiere escuchar -. Dijo un molesto Kai por la terquedad que anteriormente había demostrado el ojilavanda ante sus declaraciones sobre el pelirrojo.

- ¡Y como rayos iba a saber eso YO! -. Grito asustado e histérico pero el bicolor le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ruido, esa cosa estaba ahí.

- HMM ¡¡¡MMM! -. Trataba de hablar el ojilavanda, cosa que Kai no iba a permitir.

- Shhh -. Fue lo que salió de los labios del bicolor intentando calmar a Bryan.

Kai estaba del lado derecho Bryan al medio y por último el tabernero tenía al ojiazul dándole la espalda y este estaba del lado izquierdo. Al otro lado de la mesa larga esta esa bestia, olía bastante mal. Su tamaño era considerable parecía una especie de mutación rara, era de un color ocre y casi gris oscuro, era como un monstruo de grava o algo por el estilo, un Golum para ser más precisos.

El Golum volteaba su cabeza para ver mejor si había alguien ahí pero no había ni un alma dentro del bar exceptuando a tres chicos que se metieron sin saber...

- ...Kai... -. Le llamaba bajamente, al bicolor – Kai... -. El peliazul lo mira – oye, ¿qué rayos es esa cosa?...y de ¿Dónde salió? -. Preguntaba entre susurros el peliplatinado para al menos entender un poco la situación.

- Y yo como voy a saberlo 'solo se que busca a Yuriy...pero no voy a permitir que lo toque, antes muerto' -. Pensaba mentalmente ajeno a la curiosidad de Kuznetzov.

- ¿Cómo de que no sabes? Entonces... ¿por qué esta aquí? -. Pregunto más alarmado por la evidente cercanía del monstruo, además que este no se iba y asomaba peligrosamente su cabeza por sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

- No se, shhh -. Dijo el ojisrojos pegándose contra la barra de madera los otros dos lo imitaron para que no los viera.

Todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba su agitado respirar.

Bryan permanecía taciturno cuando una gota de al parecer lodo cayo cerca de él, al frente muy cerca y olía asqueroso ya no soportaría más. Pero Kai impedía que hiciera alguna estupidez, el pelilavanda era muy capaz. Cuando esa enorme cabeza se alejo y todos suspiraron aliviados pensando que se estaba por ir. Pero no fue así.

- Creo...que se...fue... -. Susurraba el peliazul.

Luego Bryan cerró sus ojos cuando estuvieron así por segundo y luego sintió un jugueteo en su cara, era algo suave – Kai...no molestes -. Dijo aún cerrando los ojos.

- Yo no soy -. Dijo Kai, luego Bryan abrió los ojos y miro al bicolor para luego ver que era lo que lo molestaba, vio algo blanco era al parecer una cola larga y esponjosa la siguió con la vista y descubrió de donde era - ¡AHHH! -. Grito asustado.

Cuando el Golum estaba por irse, ya casi salía por la puerta destrozada y se escucho el fuerte grito de Bryan cosa que hizo reaccionar a Kai y a Yuriy – ¡IMBECIL te dije que cerraras la boca! -. Grito estrepitosamente el bicolor.

- ¡BUENO pero no me dijiste que EL era un, un, un... -. Decía descontrolado.

- Un ¿QUÉ? -. Pregunto el bicolor enojado aunque eso no era lo más importante ahora porque esa bestia los había visto y se fue contra ellos con movimientos bruscos debido a su gran tamaño y al estar dentro de un local tan pequeño para su estatura, le resultaba casi imposible así que con su cabeza destruyó todo el frágil techo.

- NO mi bar ToT -. Dijo con tristeza y enojo el pelilavanda.

- Oh Bryan, yo no me preocuparía por tu bar en estos momentos... ¡CORRAN! -. Advirtió antes de que salieran corriendo y detrás de ellos el Golum que se dio vuelta y los siguió terminando de aplastar el pobre bar, ahora hecho ruinas.

Como era más pequeños eran más rápidos y se escondieron detrás de un viejo almacén de ropa vieja – Bien...nos quedaremos escondidos...aquí, hasta...que se...vaya -. Dijo agitadamente el ojisrojos.

- Diablos viejo, si...hubiera sabido de esto...ya te habría...golpeado, y como nunca... -. Dijo Bryan, también agitado puesto que salieron corriendo sin tomar un respiro – Sabes creo que esa cosa los sigue a ustedes dos -. Dijo Bryan un poco calmado.

- Ah, yo '¿qué digo? ¿Qué digo?' -. Pensaba desesperado buscando una respuesta.

- Kai, no me mientas...los seguía a ustedes ¿si o no? -. Pregunto más furioso odiaba cuando le andaban con secretos que no se podían contar y menos en esa situación de vida o muerte.

- Esta bien, si nos persigue pero es la primera vez que lo vemos. -. Explico.

- Antes nos había atacado uno de esos ogros de las montañas, luego un gusano y ahora este Golum. Bryan nunca quise meterte en este lió créeme lo siento, lo siento -. Dijo cabizbajo quizá Bryan lo mataría por todo esto.

- Ah Kai, tú siempre me metes en problemas. -. Dijo con una mano en la nuca.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué es EL? -. Pregunto el ojilavanda señalando a Yuriy quien seguía parado viéndolos intentando comprender la reacción de ambos, antes estaban asustados luego enojados después volvían a ser amigos.

- Es un híbrido, mira -. Kai le quita el sombrero a Yuriy dejando ver sus orejas de lobo.

- Yo no, puedo...creerlo... -. Dijo sorprendido.

- Si ¿verdad? también yo me sorprendí cuando lo vi -. Dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

- Y tu... -. Bryan no sabía que decir estaba pasmado.

- Estoy protegiéndolo -. Dijo el bicolor.

- ¿Protegiéndolo? ¿De qué? -. Preguntaba más interesado, ya no sabía en que o quien creer todo se volvía cada vez más confuso pero de alguna manera encajaba a medida que sabía más cosas que le habían sido ocultadas por Hiwatari - ¿por eso también te sigue a ti? -. Pregunto preocupado.

- Así es, pero eso no es todo -. Dijo mirando a donde estaba la bestia.

- Dime -. Ordenó el peliplatinado esperando una respuesta a todo este, ya no era divertido como le había hablado el peliazul.

- Verás, cuando encontré a Yuriy nada ni nadie me había atacado -. Hizo una pausa.

- Pero cuando llegamos al río que lleva al pueblo un ogro nos ataco lo cual era raro pues no atacan así por que si a menos que los hayan molestado... -. Hizo otra pausa.

- Entonces quieres decir que ¿quería matarlos? Pero todo esto es... -. Bryan trataba de razonar pero no podía no después de lo ocurrido.

- Si lo se una locura, pero es la verdad. Lo mismo pasó con el gusano -.

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? -. Pregunto el pelilavanda.

- Pues, la verdad...no lo se, pero no por eso quiero decir que dejare a Yuriy solo. Eso no, jamás -. Dijo un decidido ojisrojos mientras posaba su sola mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo a quien defendía.

- Oh...entonces fue por eso -. Dijo Bryan sorprendiendo a Kai, ¿de que hablaba?

- ¿Ah? -. Hizo una mueca de confusión.

- De ese sombrero, se lo pusiste para que no supieran quien era -. Explico.

- Si. Sabes bien que aquí y en cualquier parte los monstruos, bestias de todo tipo y más en especial los híbridos no son bien recibidos...así que decidí ocultarlo espero y no estés molesto por que no te haya dicho nada...pero, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. Conoces a los habitantes del lugar, son muy suspicaces y todo eso -. Dijo Kai observando cada una de las reacciones del chico Kuznetzov, quien no se esperaba esa historia por parte de su amigo.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes no diré nada. Lo que sea por un buen y viejo amigo. -.

- Gracias, Bryan -. Agradeció Kai.

- Además cualquier amigo de Kai es amigo mío -. Dijo Bryan sonriéndole a Yuriy.

Luego vieron como al pequeño lobezno se le erizaba el pelaje...

- Oh rayos, volvió. Bryan debes escapar, huye. -. Le ordenó Hiwatari a Kuznetzov para que el Golum no lo atacara a él.

- Pero... -.

- Nada de peros...y ocultate -. Dijo más furioso.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Pero tengan cuidado -. Advirtió el pelilavanda. Luego se fue pero no muy lejos de allí, quería ver que iban a hacer esos dos. Luego cuando Kai vio que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pelear miro a Yuriy quien comprendió esa mirada. El pelirrojo se fue corriendo de ese almacén y el cachorro lo siguió mientras que Kai esperaría el momento perfecto para tomarlo desprevenido y atacar.

Yuriy llamo la atención de la montaña de grava y esta lo siguió, mientras que el pequeño se adelantaba y le lanzaba una ventisca de nieve y hielo para detener sus pies y sus brazos para que no se moviera. Entonces el bicolor salió y coloco su gran ballesta en posición estaba apuntando cuando esa cosa se libero y le lanzó una bola hecha de grava y lodo al pelirrojo que estaba a unos dos metros del peliazul. Yuriy fue a dar contra una pared de material y se quedo inconsciente ante la sorpresa de Kai.

- ¡YURIY! -. Grito desesperado y preocupado.

Rápidamente Kai se olvido de atacar al monstruo y se fue a ver como estaba Yuriy, mientras en otra parte dos orbes lavandas veían todo.

Cuando Kai estaba cerca de Yuriy un fuerte golpe lo alejo a metros del chico ojiazul.

Bryan vio todo y salió en ayuda de los otros dos chicos, se puso enfrente del Golum y estaba de espaldas a Yuriy para evitar que lo matara pero vaya su sorpresa o mala suerte. El monstruo también le lanzo una de esas pegajosas bolas de grava y se quedo estampado contra la pared junto a Yuriy y el lobito, ahora todo dependía de Kai este se levanto como pudo recobrando la razón y vio a Bryan sometido igual que el chico lobo.

- Cielos, esto no es bueno... -. Murmuro Bryan.

- Diablos Bryan... ¡Oye tú, gran masa de lodo ven a buscarme! -. Llamo la atención de la bestia de grava quien lo siguió a él y se alejo olvidando a los otros chicos, luego poco a poco Yuriy abrió los ojos.

- Vaya, despertaste ¿estas bien? -. Le pregunto el ojilavanda.

Yuriy lo miro y luego se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba...la pequeña bolsa. Como pudo trato de liberarse pero era inútil, estaba pegado.

- Oye, descuida Kai nos salvara ya lo veras -. Trato de tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

Yuriy lo miro y bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, si no encontraba esa bolsa estaba perdido. Todo se acabaría.

Mientras en otra parte Hiwatari trataba de defenderse.

- 'Cielos, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que se vaya?' -. Pensaba abrumado por su fuerza.

En tanto pensaba esto la bestia se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Luego cuando estaba a punto de ser atacado vio un destello rojizo en la bolsa que siempre llevaba Yuriy como pudo Kai se levanto y fue corriendo para llevarse tan dichosa bolsa antes de ser golpeado.

- Eso...estuvo, muy, cerca... -. Se dijo aliviado.

Luego sintió un calor en su mano y miro como ese brillo se hizo más intenso.

Entonces su curiosidad fue mucho más grande y la abrió dejando que ese brillo se intensificara y dejara ver un pequeño cristal de un hermoso color rojo, como un rubí.

- Ah ¿qué es esto? -. Se pregunto mirando anonadado esa gema, más bien era un cristal algo transparente pero muy frágil.

Al parecer era un colgante, en su centro había un símbolo extraño se veía remarcado por un contorne blanco y eso hacía ver a la joya más hermosa.

El dije aparentemente se ilumino más suavemente cuando Kai lo tomó con sus manos, luego sintió una extraña sensación por dentro y no se dio cuenta de que lo atacaban.

- ¡KAI! -. Grito fuertemente Bryan para que el bicolor viera que lo iban a matar, pero el peliazul no escucho aunque ni Yuriy y ni Bryan sabían que le pasaba, hasta que...

Un gran golpe que levanto rocas y mucho polvo hizo que Kuznetzov e Ivanov cerraran los ojos puesto que esa polvareda los cubrió y no dejo que vieran que sucedía luego cuando todo ese ruido hubo pasado abrieron los ojos para no ver a Kai.

- Oh, no...Kai... -. El ojilavanda apretó fuertemente sus ojos debido a la impotencia que sentía por creer haber perdido a su mejor amigo en la vida. Mientras Yuriy solo miraba sin comprender por alguna razón estaba triste y por otra pensaba que Kai vivía.

De pronto una pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de los ojos de Yuriy pero no pudieron solo se volvieron un pequeño brillo más en sus ojos.

Pero un movimiento hizo a ambos chicos reaccionar, era Kai. El bicolor increíblemente escapo de una muerte segura – Rayos, eso me dolió -. Dijo algo aturdido.

- ¿Kai? ¡Kai! Oye maldito imbecil ¿estás bien? -. Pregunto el pelilavanda ante la mirada interrogativa de Hiwatari, quien no entendía mucho pero se dio cuenta que lo habían atacado y aún ¿seguía vivo? Si y entero también.

- Creo, creo...que si...pero no entiendo...'¿cómo es posible? Debí haber muerto pero...' ah y esto -. Se dijo mirando el dije que saco anteriormente de la bolsa.

En tanto seguía pensando en eso la bestia se canso de perseguirlo y decidió matarlo de una vez, pero Kai se dio cuenta de ello.

El monstruo pensó o al menos creía que había dado con su cometido pero...

- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, muy mal -. Dijo Kai mirándolo de reojo puesto que el joven peliazul había detenido su puño con su mano ante los otros chicos sorprendidos.

- ¿De donde diablos saco tanta fuerza? -. Se preguntaba Bryan aún con sus ojos lavanda abiertos de para en par.

Yuriy era el más sorprendido había escuchado una historia sobre ese cristal.

Aunque dudaba que fuera verdad, pero ahora corroboraba que si lo era.

Volviendo con Kai, este ahora lanzó hacía un lado al gigante de grava y lodo.

- OYE ¡¿Crees poder ayudarnos a nosotros! -. Grito el pelilavanda, seguía atrapado.

- Ah lo siento, ya voy chicos -. Dijo el mencionado antes de ir corriendo hacía ellos.

- Ya era hora, me estoy cansando de todo esto -. Dijo un exasperado Bryan.

- Existe la palabra GRACIAS -. Dijo el bicolor algo molesto por el enojo de Kuznetzov.

Luego de un rato de estarse insultando entre sí Kai opto por sacarlos de ahí, pero un fuerte gruñido lo hizo voltearse – No ¿sigue vivo? -. Dijo el peliazul.

- Si, no lo sabría si no lo hubieras dicho -. Ironizo el peliplatinado por la estupida pregunta de su buen amigo.

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso Bryan ¿quieres? Esto no es bueno -.

- Si no me digas -. Luego de decir esto el monstruo pudo localizarlos y se lanzó contra ellos pero Kai lo detuvo con ambas manos.

- Yuriy, el lodo esta seco puedes liberarte -. Dijo Kai.

Yuriy entendió y se estiro lo suficiente para liberarse lográndolo.

Luego de quitarse ese problema de encima ayudo a Bryan que seguía aturdido, luego el pelirrojo lo llevo a un lugar seguro y lo dejo allí junto con su mascota.

Después se fue a donde estaba el bicolor para darle una mano.

Ivanov dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara al Golum haciendo que este se tambalee por el golpe recibido y Kai fue corriendo hacía el para darle la estocada final nuevamente tomo su ballesta y apunto en el cuello disparando una flecha cubierta de fuego la cual atravesó el denso cuello del monstruo y destrozando ese collar negro, para suerte del monstruo su cuello ni su vida estaban en peligro ya que su cuerpo era tan denso que podía volver a la normalidad en poco tiempo y reconstruirse.

- El cristal de fuego esta despierto. Ese chico se ha vuelto una amenaza -. Dijo esa sombra antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Luego el ojilavanda salió de su escondite seguido por el cachorro y se acercaron a Yuriy quien estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras veía a Kai – ese aro negro -. Dijo en voz baja el peliazul pero era audible.

- ¿Cómo que ese aro negro? No comprendo ¿de qué hablas? -. Seguía con su interminable cuestionario el peliplatinado.

Luego de haberse desmayado el gigante de grava salió corriendo de allí pues no sabía ni como había llegado a ese lugar ante los otros chicos – Si vete y no vuelvas nunca más -. Dijo Bryan en tono triunfante para luego suspirar con la mano en el pecho.

- Bryan, creo que debemos irnos -. Dijo Kai tomando la mano de Yuriy y levantando al pequeño lobito.

- ¿Qué...pero, por qué? -. Pregunto confundido.

- No creo que los habitantes estén seguros si seguimos aquí, solo les traeremos más problemas -. Dijo el bicolor para marcharse, pero Bryan lo detuvo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro – No, no si yo no voy con ustedes -. Sentenció el pelilavanda ante la mirada de Kai.

- ¡Estas loco, definitivamente no me escuchaste NO! -. Le ordenó pero este no hizo caso y le miro retadoramente.

- Ah esta bien. Pero si te matan yo no me hago responsable -. Dijo rendido cuando Yuriy se puso entre ellos fijando sus ojos con los rojos fuego de Kai dándole a entender que quería que Bryan fuera con ellos, a lo que Kuznetzov sonrió satisfecho pues nunca había tenido una aventura como esa y quería seguir con el lindo pelirrojo.

- Perfecto, ah y oye ¿qué es eso del aro negro? -. Seguía preguntando.

- Ah eso te lo digo en el camino, de acuerdo. Ahora sígueme que este es un viaje largo -. Finalizo el ojisrojos antes de seguir su camino.

Pero antes de irse Bryan lo detuvo otra vez – y ¿qué es eso? -. Pregunto otra vez.

- No lo se, pero sentí una increíble fuerza cuando me lo puse -. Respondió el bicolor aún sintiendo esa fuerza dentro de si.

- Oh ya veo. Ah por cierto ¿como piensas explicarle todo esto a los demás? -. Dijo el ojilavanda señalando todo el destrozo que causo su pelea.

- Ah yo -. Luego se vieron algunas personas regresando al pueblo para ver si ya todo estaba bien sorpresa suya fue cuando vieron tal destrucción.

- Jovencitos, ustedes saben ¿qué sucedió aquí? -. Pregunto un comerciante a lo que los otros solo tartamudeaban.

- Oh bien, pues no se preocupen ya todo esta bien así que nosotros ya nos vamos -. Dijo Kai comenzando a caminar lenta pero pausadamente para alejarse – cuídense y váyanse por la sombrita -. Dijo antes de que ese mismo hombre lo detuviera.

- Oh pero no se vayan tan rápido, ahora que lo recuerdo tu eres de la familia Hiwatari así que supongo que pagaras todos los daños del pueblo que sufrió por la pelea que tuvieron con esa bestia ¿verdad? escuche claramente que esa cosa los seguía a ustedes dos -. Dijo el hombre tomándolo por el hombro espantando al ojisrojos y creando una mueca de risa en el chico Kuznetzov por el miedo de Kai.

- Que yo, no se nada de esto señor. Así que me retiro adiós -. Dijo antes de salir corriendo llevándose a Yuriy y al lobito.

- Pero Kai, espera... -. Dijo Bryan para seguirlo, pero...

- Bien como tu amigo se fue tú pagaras -. Dijo el comerciante pero Bryan ya había huido y los cuatro fueron perseguidos por los habitantes del lugar.

- ¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS SI TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡¡¡KAI! -. Grito exasperado Kuznetzov mientras seguían huyendo despavoridos, bien Ivanov mucho no entendía solo era arrastrado por Hiwatari.

Mientras nuevamente esa persona que anteriormente había visto la pelea del otro día de Yuriy contra el gusano seguía observando a los jóvenes por medio de un espejo hecho de cristal.

- Mmm, fue más rápido eh inesperado de lo que pensaba. -. Dijo sin quitarles la vista de encima a los jóvenes.

- Aunque creo que le hace falta más que eso. Pero el chico Hiwatari es muy fuerte, no sería bueno subestimarlo tengo que vigilarlos más de cerca. Ese sujeto esta cerca puedo sentirlo, no voy a permitir que los mates...y menos ahora que "Hi" esta despierto -. Decía esa extraña voz, en forma de eco.

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

Bueno, bueno el tercer chapi -.- UF que suerte vaya apareció Bryan see –o- XD bien como sea la cosa y si ya los quiero matar tan tempranito apenitas y comencé este fic que los quiero fusilar -.-U y bien más cosas raras ¿eh? pobrecitos T.T y esa estupida sombra que se mete en todo lo que no le importa ¿o si le importa? O.ó

AH y nadie me respondió bien que era la sombra T-T, bueno ejem **también** valía decir que era un personaje inventado u.u (ósea mi lo invento en sus momentos de ocio) SORRY de seguro que me quieren fusilar T-T, pero fue por eso que hice el chapi más largo para que no se pusieran malitos conmigo TEGANME PIEDAD TTOTT

Bien a lo que voy pero antes que nada...u.u

Mi pregunta nOn...

¿Quién crean que sea la persona que habla al final del capitulo o.o?

Ayuda: lean uno de mis otros fics y se van a dar cuenta n-n de quien es. El nombre esta al final del ultimo capitulo que actualice de uno de mis 4 fics (menos este por supuesto).

Ahora si n.n que fea esa cosa que los persiguió bien lo que quería que pareciera (si es que se noto O.o) es una especie de ogro pero de grava ¿me entienden? -.- bueno lo que sea les digo que voy a utilizar bestias nórdicas, seres mágicos, y algunas otras rarezas de esas -.-U bien eso es TODO nOn.

Espero sus reviews n.n desde ya GRACIAS nOn

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

**.:Hikari Balkov:.**

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Do svidaniye drugs!


End file.
